I Will Always Believe In You Aladdin
by vlnplaya1223
Summary: A teenager has forgotten about what's important to her, and she doesn't know what she wants to do for the rest of her life. Sam has many difficult decisions to make in her future. Please read and review! Ideas are welcome!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the rest of the gang all belong to Disney. I own Sam, Ali, and Fellah, and most of the people that are in the present. Some people that I have used are from AML, or some other Aladdin mailing list. If any of those people are reading this right now and wish to be removed, please let me know. This is my first fan fiction so please R/R, and be nice please! Thank you.  
  
I'll Always Believe in You. Aladdin  
  
"Do you now the answer to the question Samantha?" the teacher asked.  
'Ick' she thought to herself. She hated being called Samantha. Everyone called her Sam. She hated teachers. She hated school! It was only 7:45. Wasn't the day over with yet?  
"Well Samantha, I'm waiting."  
"No Ms. Falco. I didn't even hear what the question was."  
She hated social studies. It was pointless. All they learned about was people that were dead. Why did she have to know about them?  
"I asked if you had watched the news lately."  
Thinking it was a homework assignment that she had forgotten to do, she quickly answered "Yes I have."  
"Well then, what have you heard?"  
"Ummmmm..." she tried to think. She never watches the news. Who would waste time watching the news? "ummm. the weather has been pretty good lately."  
Ms. Falco rolled her eyes. "That's great Samantha, but next time, try not to WATCH ONLY THE WEATHER!"  
'Yeah yeah yeah' she thought to herself. She had been letting her grades slip a little. Okay, a lot. She just didn't care anymore. It was 2003 and she was going to be fifteen soon. Who needed school?  
Sam used to be a good student. Always studies, and always did her homework, when she was younger. She used to be a happy child, believing in magic and watching Disney movies every chance she got, but for some reason, she had taken a liking to 'Aladdin' most of all. She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was the funny Genie, the brave hero, a talking bird, or if it was just the music.  
Sadly, every child must grow up. She started to realize certain things. People that were close to her died. School started getting harder. Especially with drugs coming into the picture. She never tried anything, she was clean. She hated seeing people she knew since kindergarten being arrested in the middle of class, so she never touched the stuff. She realized that she lived in New York. She wasn't in the city, she was actually about 50 miles or so away, but she was still a New Yorker. Teenagers who enjoy Disney weren't exactly a common thing to find. So, maybe it was deaths in the family, or maybe it was just the pressures of life, but Disney and magic got pushed aside. It was sad really. She had other stuff to deal with. She felt she had to grow up. She wasn't a little kid anymore, hoping to go on a magic carpet ride. She had almost forgotten completely about her little "Aladdin obsession" until that one day in social studies.  
"Well since Samantha doesn't know anything about it, will anyone else like to fill her in?" Not a soul raised their hand. "Oh, come on people!" Still, nobody answered.  
Then, the school geek finally said, "Um, are you talking about the grave site they found in Arabia?"  
"Yes! That is exactly what I'm talking about! Do you want to tell the class?"  
'Great, more dead people' Sam thought to herself.  
"Okay then. Well, yes there has been a grave site finding in Arabia. It was found by accident by a traveler. No one has any idea who it is. It may be royalty, it may be slaves, but no one has ever found anything telling us that there would be a city in this location."  
"What do the graves say?" Someone screamed across the room.  
" From what I have heard, the only ones they have found so far that were intact were two graves that were next to each other. One said Aladdin, and the other said Jasmine."  
'What!?!?!' she thought. 'There's no such thing as Aladdin and Jasmine! They're made up! Make believe! Not real!'  
"It's true" she said as if reading her mind. "That's what it says. It's in Arabic, but that's what it says."  
"Have they found anything else?" Sam asked.  
"Not to my knowledge, but I hear that they are going to dig up the graves and see if they can find out more about these very old people."  
'They're going to dig up the graves? They can't do that!'  
The bell rang. finally! She went to lunch and all of her classes throughout the day, but she couldn't stop thinking about social studies.  
  
She was finally home! A whole weekend with just her and her friends! Perfect! Since most of them had hobbies (dance, singing, and sports), nobody would be home for a couple of hours. So she decided to start her weekend off by going online.  
"Oh crap" she said. "Stupid buddy list won't come up... Now the whole computer is frozen. Wonderful."  
Then, something weird happened. A website came up, but she didn't click on anything. She decided to read it anyway.  
"Aladdin Central" she said to nobody "by some girl named Heather. This person needs a life. Who sits there and makes a web site about a fictional character," but something made her stay there and look through it. "Wow! Quotes, clipart, song lyrics, she really has everything! And I had totally forgotten about that TV series I used to watch. Oh I remember that episode! This is fun, thinking of my childhood again." And then she realized what she had just said. "childhood". She shouldn't be doing this. This was her childhood. She was in high school now. What high school student would be at an Aladdin site? None that she knew of that's for sure. Well, it couldn't hurt right? After all, this person had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to put this up, so she might as well look at it. She made sure no one was going to come downstairs, and she stayed there. She didn't even answer instant messages from her friends. She just kept reading everything there was to know! She was on the computer for at least two hours.  
"Well, it was fun for one day, but I should be going." She made sure no one was around, and when nobody was looking, she put it under her favorite places. ...................................  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO R/R. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON. I KNOW THIS WAS KIND OF BORING, BUT I HAD TO INTRODUCE THE MAIN CHARACTER. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sam was really tired. Too much thinking for one day. She went to bed, but couldn't fall asleep, she tossed and turned, but it was no use. So she did what she felt like doing. watching 'Aladdin'. and right after the hero won, she fell fast asleep  
.............................................  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. No answer. "Oh I get it I'm dreaming. of some really dark place apparently. Hello? Is anyone here?"  
"Depends. Who are you expecting?"  
"Oh my God! You nearly scared the shit out of me! Who are you?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"Oh wonderful."  
"The point is you are here and you are to help me seek my revenge!"  
"Revenge on who? Who are you? What do want?"  
"I want to rule the Seven Deserts!"  
Rule the Seven Deserts? What was this guy talking about? There was no such thing as the seven deserts. at least that she knew of. Wait, hadn't she learned about something like that in social studies? Why couldn't she remember? And that voice, she knew that voice. It was like, it was in the back of her mind, and she couldn't exactly place it. And this place, it was dark and cold, and it smelt really bad.kind of like. she couldn't put her finger on it. It smelt like death if death had a smell. It was gross. Wait. since when could she smell in a dream?  
"What do you want with me?" she asked, trying to sound brave, but to no avail.  
"You will help me seek my revenge."  
"Tell me who you are and I will think about it." Suddenly, a burst of blue came toward her, she ducked just in time, but then another one came, and she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. She was hit with it, and it hurt. a lot.  
"Now will you help me?"  
"Yes." She said barely above a whisper. This pain coursing through her body. It hurt so much. She couldn't make it stop. She tried to fit it, but it was just too powerful for her. whatever this thing was.  
"That's more like it."  
That was the last thing she remembered.  
'I must have passed out from the pain.' she thought to herself. But she was still in this strange place. 'What's going on?! I'm so confused!'  
"I see you've woken up again. I guess I used a bit to much magic on you." And then he did this horrible evil laugh. She knew this laugh! Why couldn't she remember?  
"Who are you? Please tell me."  
"ummmmmmmmmmmm no. You are here to help me with my revenge. You will help me with my magic. You will learn everything there is to know, and then you and me, we will rule the Seven Deserts!"  
"Why me?"  
"I cast a spell on you. A spell that would help me find that best person in the world to help me with my revenge. The spell not only helped me find the best person in the world, but the best person there is in time! So, what year are you from?"  
"2003"  
"Well, I must say, you're not what I expected, but there has to be a reason it was you. Tell me, do you feel tired."  
"Actually yes I do."  
"Damn it. I guess we will start tomorrow."  
And then she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier. Finally she closed them, but then she opened them again, and she was in her own room. She was scared and shaking a little from the scare she had just received. She was glad to find out she was really in her room the entire time, but something wasn't right. She had to get up because she couldn't be late for homeroom. again. Sam tried to get up, but she fell. She was too weak to even walk to her door. What was wrong with her? Her whole body hurt. Her heart started to pound. If it had all been a silly dream, then why did her body hurt form the blast of that blue stuff?? 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Sam are you up yet?" her mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yes, I'm up, but I don't feel very good."  
"Oh no! You're not pulling that again! You are going to school young lady!"  
"I'm not trying to get out of anything."  
"Yeah right, like I haven't heard that one before."  
"Fine", was all Sam could think of to say.  
Before Sam knew it, it was time for social studies again, but this time she wasn't dreading it so much. She wanted to find out more about these graves they had found.  
"There has been news about the grave site", Mrs. Falco said, "They have decided not to disturb the dead. The bodies will remain as they are, but not forever. They will wait until they have dug around this spot, to see if there is anything else around."  
'Well that's good, I guess' Sam thought to herself. She still wished that they could learn more though. The rest of the period, she started thinking about her weird dream. She figured that she must have slept in some weird position or something, and that's why her whole body ached so much. As for that voice, she probably heard it on TV or something. 'I have to get home where there is no distractions and find out about that voice. I know I have heard it before, I just know it'.  
When Sam got home, she thought and thought, but she couldn't think of it no matter how hard she tried. But then she thought about something else, that blue stuff that had hurt her, what could that have been? Or what made her dream that up?  
"Oh my god!" she said out loud to nobody", the Aladdin TV series, there was a villain, that voice! That had to be it! And he had a glove or something, it shot out blue and black magic! What did he call it? A gauntlet! That was it! Now what was his name???? Maybe I should go online. Maybe I'll be able to find something there".  
When she got to her computer, she typed in Aladdin villains, for there was nothing else that she could think of to search. One of the first things to come up was:  
  
About Agrabah's Enemies  
By Marco  
  
"Wow, I thought that would have been harder."  
She looked through lots of villains, and it brought back many memories of the TV series back, but then she came to one named Mozenrath. There was a clip great! 'Oh wonderful', she thought 'It's in another language, that's not going to help very much. Wait, it says to check out Sindie's Site of Fun. Well I guess it's worth a try.'  
There she found all sorts of information including sound clips! This was great! She had to admit, that she was a little bit nervous about the whole thing, but she clicked on it anyway, and then she heard the voice.  
"It's him! It's him! It has to be him! Yes! I figured it out!"  
She then searched Mozenrath, there were tons of sites. She went to as many as she could, trying to get all of the information that she could: he was the most powerful sorcerer of that time period, he had a familiar Xerxes, he lived in the Land of The Black Sand, and many other things. But most importantly, he wanted to kill Aladdin and the others, and drain the Genie's power for himself.  
"Well that must be who he wants revenge on" she said out loud. "But why me?"  
Before she knew it, she was very tired, and it was time to go to bed again. Who knows what this dream would bring................... 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sam opened her eyes, and when she did, she recognized the place she was in. 'The Land of the Black Sand' she said to herself, 'Mozenrath's kingdom'.  
"Where are you?"  
"Ah, I see that you are awake."  
"I know who you are! You're Mozenrath, ruler of the Land of the Black Sand."  
"Wow, and I thought you were stupid. Wait, how did you know that?"  
"I have my ways, and I'm also figuring that you want me to help you get revenge on Aladdin right?"  
"Right. That street rat has ruined all of my plans, but not for long, because now I have you."  
"How am I going to help you?"  
"Well, if the spell worked, you know a lot about the street rat. Therefore, you know of his weaknesses. Plus, when I teach you magic, you and me can beat the 'hero' and then I will have control of the Seven Deserts, and eventually the world. So, do you know a lot about Aladdin?'  
"Um, well, kind of."  
"What do you mean kind of, you know about me don't you? I don't care about how you know, you just do, and so far everything that you know is true right?"  
"Almost, yes."  
"Then everything that you know of the street rat must be true too, and what do you mean almost?"  
"I thought that you were supposed to have a flying..."  
"Master okay?" said Xerxes as he came out of the darkness.  
"Never mind."  
"What did you say your name was?" said Mozenrath.  
"My friends call me Sam, you can call me Samantha."  
"Samantha, meet Xerxes."  
"Hello Xerxes." She said almost sarcastically.  
"Master very smart. Going to kill Aladdin."  
"Now do you mind telling me how this all works? The spell thing and all?"  
"Well, when you go to sleep at night in your own time, you come here, but your body is still in your own time. When you wake up, you will fall asleep here, and wake up there. Got it?"  
"I think so. So from now on, I'm going to have like a double life thing going on?"  
"I guess you could say that."  
"Now that you are here, you can go anywhere you like except if I tell you to come back to this room. Understand?"  
'Sam thought it best to just agree with the sorcerer and not get him mad for now.'  
"Yes I understand."  
"Good, this is going to be easier than I thought. Oh and by the way, if your having any ideas of going against me, don't. The only way for you to go back to your own time completely is if I reverse the spell. No one else can do it but the one who placed it."  
And with that he left. She figured she might as well have a look around before she had to wake up. She looked around the dark hallways and aw the library and the throne room, and some rooms with weird things in them which she assumed were magical. Then she heard Xerxes come up behind her.  
"Go back to room! Master say so!"  
"Already!? But why?"  
"Master say so! Now!"  
"Oh fine."  
But then she heard voices. It wasn't Xerxes' and it wasn't Mozenrath's either, and she knew that the mamlucks couldn't talk. Then who could it be? She walked to the throne room where the voices were coming from............................. 


	5. chapter 5

AN : Thanks for the reviews! Sorry its taking me so long to update! I hope you enjoy! By the way, the episode mentioned in this chapter is called 'The Hunted'.  
  
"Oh my God it's Genie, and he's in a huge crystal thing." She said aloud, but luckily no one had heard her.  
What was going on? She couldn't let Mozenrath hurt Genie! She would never let that happen! But what could she do? She was powerless compared to him. She looked to see if there was anything more. There was something kind of freaky looking. Wait! She recognized him. What was he called? Muktaar! That was it! He was a genie hunter and in one of the episodes Muktaar and Mozenrath had teamed up, but what had happened? Where was Aladdin?  
"I have delivered the genie, as promised..." the Muktaar said.  
"As promised?!" Genie said form inside the crystal.  
"You want a genie? Hire a genie hunter!" replied Mozenrath.  
Then Sam realized something. She did have Mozenrath could never have. She knew what was going to happen! Aladdin and everyone else would come because the Muktaar would set them free, and Mozenrath would lose, yet again. So she didn't really have to do anything, but that didn't mean she couldn't stay and watch. How often did someone get to see Aladdin in action anyway?  
She was right. The gang came just in time, and everything was fine again.  
She ran to her room as fast she could before Mozenrath or anyone else could have seen her, but she stayed until she knew everyone would get out okay.  
Iago was shocked by the crystal, and had been knocked out for what seemed like a long time, but when he came to, he could have sworn that he saw a girl in one of the back rooms, watching Mozenrath and Aladdin wrestle on the floor. IT was as if she were confused or lost.  
'What would a young girl be doing in Mozenrath's citadel?' he thought to himself, but then the next second she was gone. 'Must have imagined it.' And before he or anyone else knew it, Genie had taken them outside of the Land of The Black Sand, and to safety.  
Sam was back in her room, acting as if nothing had happened when she heard Mozenrath scream for her. Still trying to stay on his good side, she ran to the throne room. She saw him standing there all tied up. It took everything she had not to laugh at him.  
"Well what are you doing just standing there? Untie me now!!!"  
"Yes Mozenrath."  
There was an awkward silence as you united him. When Sam was finished, he started pacing back and fourth, very angry indeed.  
"Why must he beat me every single time?"  
"What happened? I was in my room as Xerxes had told me to."  
"I had a master plan, I even had help, but that street rat has beat me again!"  
"Oh."  
"I must train you quickly if I want to kill Aladdin before my time is up."  
"ok."  
"Go back to your room. You'll be returning to your time soon. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Ok Mozenrath."  
She started to walk away, but then thought better of it.  
"Mozenrath?" she asked as innocently as possible.  
"What now?"  
" I'm sorry about what happened. Is there anything that I can do to help?"  
"Training will begin tomorrow. Then you will be able to help me."  
"That's not what I meant. I mean can I help you now?"  
"What?"  
"As far as I'm concerned, I'm not just here to help you with your revenge. I'm here to be your friend to."  
" Friend?"  
"Yes. Friend," and with that Sam walked away. 'Perfect.' She thought to herself. 'The more I get him to believe me the better.' At the same time, even though she did not want to admit it, she felt bad for him too. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Sam had no idea how much time had gone by, she guessed about a month. Ever since this Mozenrath thing had started, she had totally lost track of time. She had figured out one thing though, one thing that she had decided sine this whole thing started, she was going to turn on him first chance she got, or was she? As more time passed, the more she got to know Mozenrath. He wouldn't tell her about her past or anything, but she knew that he was in a lot of pain because of that stupid gauntlet. But when she turned on him, she wanted to be ready. She studied all of the magic that Mozenrath had taught her, and she learned it very quickly, which surprised Mozenrath. Sam was making much progress in little time. But Mozenrath didn't question this, for he was in a hurry. The gauntlet and its power would eventually kill him, so he did not question her. Sam learned it quickly because she had determination. She was going to save Aladdin, even if she had to die for them.  
Sam had done many of the same things at the citadel ever since the first time she saw Aladdin. She would sneak to one of the back rooms so she could see the throne room. She would watch the fight, wishing she could do something, but she always knew that good would prevail. It was so amazing to Aladdin in person! She wished that she could meet him, but what could she do? She wasn't strong enough yet to face Mozenrath, and who knows? She might alter the past or something.  
While Sam was in her own time, she also constantly thought of Mozenrath and how she could defeat him. She had taken up defense skills courses, and even gymnastic so she would be in shape. Both her friends and family had questioned her at first. After all, she had never shown an interest in any kind of sport, and her grades were increasing as well! Perhaps this was a good thing that was happening to her. But whenever Sam thought that, she pushed the thought out of her mind. How could this be a good thing?  
"Samantha wake up already!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mozenrath," she said sweetly. "Shall we begin our lesson for today?"  
He wanted to say yes, for he was starting to really enjoy the time they had spent together, but for whatever reason his answer was  
"No. You have been working hard lately. I want you to go to the library today. You can study everything that you know so far."  
"Yes Mozenrath." She replied obediently.  
Sam Hated all of the 'yes Mozenrath' talk, but what else could she do? As far as she knew, Mozenrath and no suspicion of her what so ever. As far as he knew, she was on his side 100%, and that's what she wanted him to believe.  
When she was in the library, she didn't get that much studying done. She found something of much more interest to occupy her time.  
"Samantha okay?"  
"Hello Xerxes. Yes I'm fine."  
Sam had grown quite fond of Xerxes. She had never had a pet of her own, but he was more. He was also a friend. After all, there were only two people (if you want to call Xerxes a person) that could talk in the entire place.  
"Here you go; I saved you some of the good food that we had for breakfast."  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
"Your welcome Xerxes. Can I ask you a question?"  
He looked up at her and she assumed that this meant yes.  
"Why does Mozenrath treat you so badly?"  
"Me not know. Master all powerful. Master can kill Xerxes."  
"I wish I could take you out of here Xerxes. You don't deserve this."  
He just looked at her as if she were crazy. He had been talked to like this before... form anyone!  
"Are you evil Xerxes?"  
"Yes. Master say Xerxes evil."  
"But are you really?"  
"What Samantha mean?"  
"I mean if Mozenrath just, I don't know, went away, would you still be evil? Would you still try to kill Aladdin and his friends."  
There was a long silence. Xerxes was really thinking about this. 'Mozenrath doesn't give him enough credit' she thought to herself.  
"No." he finally answered. "Don't tell Master! Don't tell Master!" he started yelling at her.  
"Don't worry Xerxes. I won't tell anyone."  
"I not trust yet."  
Although these words had hurt her a bit, she tried not to let them bother her.  
"Well, I trust you Xerxes." She stroked him as Mozenrath did. He was actually kind of cute...........kind of.  
"Xerxes thinks he trust, not sure."  
Sam laughed a bit. "You know, you would get along quite well with Iago I'm sure."  
"Who that?"  
"Iago? Oh, he's the parrot that you always see with Aladdin. He was once evil too you know."  
"Parrot was?"  
"Yes, parrot was."  
And so she spent the rest of the day telling Xerxes about Jafar and Iago. He seemed to enjoy it, and asked to hear more. She told everything that she could tell, but no too much, just incase Mozenrath was listening in, which she doubted.  
"Wow." Xerxes said after Sam was finished.  
"Yes. Wow indeed."  
"Xerxes! Come here you stupid eel!" Mozenrath's voice bellowed through the halls.  
"You had better go Xerxes."  
Before he left, he said "If Samantha ever need help, Samantha ask Xerxes?"  
"Of course I will."  
And with that he left.  
  
After all of the story telling, and some of the studying that she had done, Sam was very tired, and decided to go to bed.  
She was in her room getting ready when she realized she wasn't alone.  
"I see you have found a friend in Xerxes, and are coming quite found of Mozenrath aren't you?"  
"Who said that?" the room was starting to get dark and you couldn't see very well.  
There was no answer.  
"I'm warning you, whoever you are! All I have to do is scream and Mozenrath will come in and kill you!"  
"There is no need to be afraid." This person said. It was obviously a man's voice, and he sounded quite old.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" she demanded.  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
And them she saw him. Indeed he was old. He had long white hair, and a long white beard. He was also blindfolded. How could he have gotten in here? Magic? Who was he?  
"If you are from future, don't you know I am? I have helped Aladdin and his friends many times."  
"You're, you're Fasir!"  
"Yes. That I am."  
"You told Genie, Carpet, Abu, Iago, and Aladdin about the Riders of Ramond, you told Aladdin and Abu what was going to happen when Abis Mal kidnapped Carpet, and you "re-grew" the Tree Of Renewal for Jasmine."  
"Yes, that I did, but you must be careful Samantha. For Aladdin and Jasmine do not know of me putting the tree back, and they know not of what you know, like what will happen on their wedding day."  
"So why are you here?"  
" I am here to warn you Samantha. Be careful of what you say, for there are some things that people are meant to die without finding out."  
And with that, he was gone. 


	7. chapter 7

Notes from last chapter: I do not own Fasir. He is a character that is in Aladdin: the TV series. Anyway, here's another chapter.  
  
'Wow! I just met Fasir!' Sam thought to herself. 'At least I know that he's on Aladdin's side, so I have no reason to be afraid.' She tried to convince herself. She didn't really know a lot about him. Soon, she felt so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
Along time had passed, possibly six months. Sam couldn't believe it! Six months of dealing with Mozenrath and learning magic, and taking all sorts of karate classes and such in her own time, so she was ready for Mozenrath when the time came. Her magic was coming along quite well. In fact, she had overheard Mozenrath telling Xerxes that she was now as powerful as he was, possibly even more powerful! But she didn't need to eavesdrop, because Xerxes now trusted her, and came and told her anyway what his master had said to him.  
She woke up one day and everything seemed normal. She was in the citadel, it was as dark as ever, nothing unusual. However, she wasn't feeling all that well. It wasn't as if she were sick or anything, she just......... had a bad feeling about something.  
"SAMANTHA!"  
"Coming Mozenrath!"  
She practically ran down the all to Mozenrath's chambers, which was where the scream came from.  
"Mozenrath what is it?"  
"We need to talk."  
"We do?"  
'Oh no!' she thought. 'This is it! He's figured me out! He's going to kill me! It was Xerxes! It had to be! Who else would have told him?'  
Before she could sort out all of the thoughts that were going on in her head, Mozenrath said "Why do you look so frightened?"  
"Oh, nothing. When you screamed for me I just thought you were in trouble." She lied.  
"You mean that you were actually worried about me?"  
"Yes, and why wouldn't I be?"  
"This is what we need to talk about."  
"Oh."  
"Look, I'm not very good at this, but I have to tell you something. I really enjoy all of the time we have spent together. I have never felt like this before. You're... special to me."  
And then, he did something that she never would have thought he would do. He started walking towards her. She didn't know what to do. Closer and closer he came, until he was les than an inch away for her face.  
"I love you" he said. And then he kissed her.  
'How could this be happening?' she thought. 'Mozenrath doesn't love. He's a sorcerer! An evil sorcerer at that! This is horrible! Why is he still kissing me? Well, maybe it isn't all that bad... I mean, he's not that bad looking...'  
All of a sudden, she didn't want the kiss to end. She started to kiss back.  
  
BAM!  
  
She pushed him away. Partly because of shock from the loud noise, but also part of her thought it was just gross to be kissing Mozenrath.  
"What was that?" Sam asked.  
"It's time."  
"It's time! It's time for what?! What are you talking about!?!"  
"Mamluks!" They appeared almost instantly. "Xerxes!" and he did the same.  
"Stay with Samantha until I call for her. Xerxes, come with me. Samantha, I captured the Genie while you were studying earlier."  
He didn't need to say anymore. She knew what was going to happen. Mozenrath was going to bring her out, tell Aladdin and his friends that she was from the future and knew everything about them, including their weaknesses, and then expect her to tell him one of Aladdin's weaknesses, and then he would probably use whatever she told him, and then he would probably kill everyone. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She could hear their voices now.  
"Let Genie go Mozenrath!"  
"And why should I Aladdin? What's in it for me?"  
"Just let him go!"  
"I'm a free Genie!" Genie said.  
"Shut up you!" and Sam heard a blast from his gauntlet go, and then she heard Jasmine shriek. Not from pain, but from watching whatever was happening to Genie. And then another blast, and then Aladdin crying out "Let us go! Put us down."  
'oh no! What are they doing to him?'  
"Well, street rat, while your just hanging there, I'll let you hear my plan, since I'm in a good mood."  
"Oh goodie." She heard Iago say.  
"Well you see, I have a secret weapon."  
"And what would that be Mozey?" Aladdin said.  
"Don't call me that! Mamluks! Bring her!"  
And with force the Mamluks took Sam by the arms and brought her out to the throne room. The she saw everything. Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, and Abu were all chained and were just hanging in mid air, obviously by Mozenrath's magic, and it looked as if they could fall at any moment, and be very badly injured, if not worse. Genie was along side of them, except his chains were glowing blue. Sam assumed that there were magically chains that Genie couldn't break. Mozenrath was standing by his throne, looking very pleased with himself.  
Then Aladdin started laughing! "That's your weapon?!? A... what ...15 year old girl?"  
"Oh but wait street rat. She's more than what she seems."  
"What?"  
"She's from the future street rat!"  
"Yeah right. And even she was, how would that help you?"  
"I'm so glad that you asked." Mozenrath said. "You see, as much as I hate to admit it, you are a hero. A hero that stories will continue on about until her time."  
"And your point?"  
"Don't rush me! My point is, she knows all about you. She even knows that things that you don't. There is technology in eh time that can do amazing things, such as something called DNA. There is the technology to determine things like who you are, even though you would be dead for nearly 1000 years by the time she was born. And just boring things like that, but all sorts of things that they can found out about you, and trust me it works, she even knew about me!"  
"Yeah okay." Aladdin said sarcastically.  
"Um Al?" Genie said. "Mozey isn't kidding. They really can do that. And that girl probably knows more about you than you know about yourself."  
'Okay' Sam thought 'Just play along with Mozenrath until the opportune moment.'  
"Listen to your Genie street rat!"  
"Fine prove it!" Aladdin challenged.  
"Fine with me."  
Mozenrath gave the Mamluks a signal of some kind and they let go of her.  
"What would you like to know Aladdin?" Sam asked.  
"Tell me something about myself. Something that Mozenrath wouldn't know. Actually, tell Jasmine something that she doesn't know about me."  
"Um... alright." She thought for what seemed like forever. She actually saw Mozenrath start to look a little nervous. What kind of thins did Jasmine not know? Then she thought of something! It was small, but it was something.  
"Princess Jasmine, do you remember that jeweled flower that Aladdin gave you? Right before Jafar came back?"  
"Yes."  
"You said something like 'oh Aladdin! It must have cost you a fortune!' right?'  
"Yes."  
"What does that prove?" Aladdin said.  
"I'm not finished yet! Aladdin 'You said it was a steal' right?"  
"Yeah."  
"But you meant that literally. You stole it from Abis Mal with Abu and Carpet."  
"You did?" Jasmine said asking Aladdin.  
"Well... I...um...yes."  
"Now do you believe me?" said Mozenrath.  
Iago finally spoke up. "So what? She knew that Aladdin stole something! Big deal! Aladdin has stolen lots of things. Even I could have guessed something along the lines of that." And Abu said something in monkey which Sam couldn't understand at all.  
"Would you like me to prove it to you to Iago?"  
"Yes I would thank you very much."  
"Okay, but first can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure go ahead."  
" How come Rajah didn't just eat you when he had the chance?"  
"What?"  
"You know, when Sadira cast that spell on the whole kingdom, but it didn't work on the animals. You, Abu and Rajah saved the day right? You got Princess Jasmine to kiss Aladdin and the spell was broken."  
"Well, I don't know. I guess he cared too much about the princess to care about eating me and....................................... wait! How did you know about that?!?!?"  
"Because I'm from the future and I know all about you."  
"Okay, I believe her." Said Iago, with Abu nodding in agreement.  
"Now, " said Mozenrath, "To get to the good part. Tell me something about Aladdin. Tell me one of his weaknesses! Tell me how I can destroy him and take control of Agrabah!"  
  
And so ends another chapter! I'll update soon! Just Review and tell me what you think please!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Do I need to put a disclaimer with every chapter? Well if I do: I do not own Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, Abu, Iago, Genie, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Agrabah, the Land of the Black Sand, the Mamluks, Fasir, Cassim, the Sultan, or Rajah. They are all property of Disney.  
  
'Aladdin's weakness? Aladdin's weakness!?!?!? Does he even have any? Well, he doesn't know that his father is alive. Would that be considered a weakness? Mozenrath could capture him and..."  
Sam looked around. Mozenrath was looking very pleased with himself, as was Xerxes. And then she looked up. She looked at Aladdin, and she saw something that she never thought she would see... fear. She couldn't believe it. The bravest hero ever, was afraid of a 15 year old girl. Jasmine, Abu, Iago, and Genie had the same look on their faces... wait... where was carpet? She looked around and saw him in a far corner. Mozenrath must have forgot about him. After all, what could a rug do? Well, at least she had a way out, if things got really ugly.  
She looked at Mozenrath again. He was so certain of himself. So certain that he was going to win. It was pathetic really. But what about what happened before all of this happened? Had Mozenrath really meant that? Sam saw an evil look in his eye, his true self. He hadn't meant anything of what he said. It was a trick to make sure that Sam was on his side. At that moment, she knew what she had to do, even she was going to die for it.  
"Aladdin's weakness? Well, that's an easy one Mozenrath." Sam said slowly. She stayed silent for what seemed like forever.  
"WELL!" Mozenrath cried.  
"He doesn't have one."  
"LIAR!" And with that he blasted her, but she was ready for him. She jumped out of the way as fast as she could. If Aladdin could beat him, she would too. She blasted him back, but he was faster than he looked. They went back and forth for awhile. She was concentrated as hard as she could, but she could hear Genie in the background saying that he knew she was going to do that. Eventually, Mozenrath stopped...just like that. Sam stopped too, but didn't let her guard down. Sam knew what was wrong.  
"Your power has run out, hasn't it? Thank God for that stupid gauntlet!"  
By now, Sam was facing Aladdin and everyone else, and Mozenrath was in front of them. He was panting, and looked even more pale than usual.  
"It's time to end this once and for all." Sam said coldly. She blasted her magic, but it went right over Mozenrath's head.  
"And thank God we didn't do target practice" he said.  
"I wasn't aiming for you."  
He had a puzzled look on his face, but when he turned around, he saw what she did. Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Abu were all standing there right to take his gauntlet away, but before he did. He said "Fools! Did you really think my magic would run out?!'  
He blasted them all and sent everyone (including Sam) flying into the wall and they were chaining to it once again, except this time they were on the ground, but Genie's were still glowing, showing that they were magical, as were hers. And carpet was now with them too! 'Damn' she thought.  
"Well that didn't work now did it? Maybe after a few days of no food and water, you'll think differently."  
Sam was ashamed of herself. How could this have happened? She was so stupid. She looked up and saw that she had Aladdin to her right and Iago to her left.  
"It's alright. It was a good try. We can still get out." Said Aladdin.  
"Not likely." Said Iago.  
"Iago's right Aladdin. There's no hope... unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"Xerxes!" Sam suddenly shouted. "Xerxes this is your chance! Get the keys from Mozenrath."  
"You are pathetic." Said Mozenrath. "You actually think that Xerxes would help you!?!? He is my slave! Not yours!"  
"No Master." Xerxes whispered.  
"What?" Mozenrath said.  
"No Master" he said louder, and with that Xerxes lunged for the keys around Mozenrath's neck, and before Mozenrath could stop him, he had unlocked her and Iago. Iago took the keys and starting unlocking everyone else's, while Sam blasted Mozenrath, but Mozenrath was faster. He took all of his magic and blasted it towards Sam, but Iago unlocked Genie just in time.  
"Sam!" genie screamed. He had made a mirror appear out of nowhere and threw it to her. She took the mirror and held it in front of her. The magic blast bounced right off of her and went straight towards where Mozenrath was. Before she knew it Carpet had them all on him. And they flew out into the next room. There was a loud BAM again. Sam jumped off Carpet and ran towards the throne room. She knew there was no way anyone could have survived that.  
  
Okay I have to end it here because I have to go to homework. I'll update again soon. Please Review, or I might decide not to write anymore if I don't know what anyone thinks! 


	9. Chapter 9

I just read the review asking if this was the end. Well, the answer is no of course it isn't the end! By the way, this is going to be a short chapter, but I still want to reviews please! I need to know what you think! I want to make this fanfic better!  
  
Sam ran as fast as she could. She didn't think anybody could have survived that blast, but then again, Mozenrath wasn't just anybody.  
When she got there, she looked around. Mamluk parts were all over the place. It was nasty. Mozenrath was lying on the ground panting and coughing, with Xerxes a few feet away from him.  
Aladdin and everyone else were behind her. Jasmine said softly, "Samantha, would you like to come stay with us, in Agrabah?"  
Sam didn't answer.  
"Samantha? You can't stay here. He'll kill you if you do."  
Sam replied. "Take his gauntlet"  
Aladdin was the one who listened to her, went over to an almost dead Mozenrath, and took the gauntlet off him without much of a fight.  
Aladdin walked back with it and handed it to Sam.  
"Genie, don't you think this would be great in the Cave of Wonders?"  
"I like how you think." Genie answered.  
She handed the gauntlet over, and it disappeared.  
"Thanks Genie."  
"No problem."  
San started to walk slowly over towards Mozenrath. Everyone just stood there silently and watched.  
"Haven't you learned yet? Good wills always prevail over evil."  
"Street rat! Come here!" he said.  
Aladdin walked over to him and Mozenrath said in a whisper "Take good care of her."  
Sam couldn't hear what he had said, and she didn't really care much either. She went to Xerxes.  
"Xerxes, thank you. You saved me."  
"Sam ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. You'll finally be free now. Mozenrath doesn't look like he will last much longer."  
"Xerxes like that. Xerxes feel funny. Xerxes think Xerxes will not go on."  
And with that Sam started to cry. She wanted to pick him up, but she knew it was no use. She would probably only cause him pain. And soon, she couldn't hear him breathing.  
"What a relief. That flying eel gave me the creeps!"  
"Iago! How can you say that! He was just like you!"  
"Yeah right. I might have a big beak, but I'm not that ugly."  
"No Iago! Xerxes was just like you! He was brought into this world by an evil sorcerer who wanted nothing but power for himself. And Xerxes only went along with it because he was afraid for his life!!!."  
Iago didn't know what to say to that. He knew that she was right, but he didn't want to say so.  
"Come on Sam. This is no place for a girl your age. Come and stay in the palace with us?"  
"I would love to."  
And with that Sam started to feel dizzy and tired. She knew what was going on, the spell was kicking in again. She would go to sleep here, wake up in her won time, and then fall asleep and come back here, but hopefully she would be in Agrabah by then.  
  
This story isn't finished yet! How could I title something "I will always believe in you Aladdin" and barely have Aladdin in it so far?? Again, please review! 


	10. chapter 10

Thank you very much for the kind reviews. I'm sorry this took me so long, so here's another update!  
  
Sam woke up in her own time. Her whole body hurt. She was so tired it felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Once she stood up, she remembered everything that had happened. She didn't want to go to school. She had to go back to sleep. She, well her body anyway, was probably on Carpet right now.  
"MOM!"  
"What do you want? You're going to school and that's that. I don't even want to hear any of the excuses."  
What was her mother's problem? She hadn't missed a day in 5 months straight, and that was an accomplishment, plus her grades and gone up and she still didn't trust her own daughter. But Sam really wanted to stay home... she would do anything. She had to go back.  
"Samantha you get down here right now or you'll miss the bus!"  
"Okay okay I'm coming."  
'Well I guess it's no use. I might as well go to school. What's the worst that could happen?'  
  
Meanwhile, back in Agrabah...  
  
"Samantha!"  
"Genie what's wrong with her?"  
"Well," Genie said as he turned into a doctor, stethoscope and all, "I can honestly say... I haven't the slightest idea."  
Iago thought this would be a good time to chime in. "You moron! It's obvious she's under a spell. Mozenrath said she was from the future right? Well it must be one of those 'second life' spells."  
"Care to explain?" Aladdin said.  
"Well, she probably falls asleep here, wakes up in her own time, then falls asleep there and wakes up here."  
"Poor thing. She must have been frightened staying with Mozenrath for... however long it was," Jasmine said.  
"There's still one very important thing that none of you have realized that could be a problem." Iago said. When everyone looked at him, he continued, "What do you think the SULTAN IS GOING TO SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT WE BROUGHT HOME SOMEONE FROM THE LAND OF THE BLACK SANDS?"  
"I think my father will understand."  
"After all, he did let a princess marry a street rat." Aladdin said as he put his arm around Jasmine.  
"So what do we do with her?" Iago said.  
Jasmine answered, "Well, we put her in a comfortable room, wait for her to ake up and hope for the best."  
  
Back in New York  
"Please Ms. Falco please! Let me go to the nurse, I really don't feel good."  
"Well... alright Samantha. I'll let you go but only because you've been making a lot of improvements lately."  
"Thank you so much!"  
As she was walking out of the room, a friend stopped her in the hallway. It was her friend Liz. Liz was such a good person. She practically never got mad, and was always willing to lend a helping hand. Plus, she was very trustworthy.  
"Hey Sam! Wait up!"  
"Oh! Hey Liz!"  
"Where you going?"  
"To the nurse... I...um ...don't feel very well."  
"Yeah right. I've known you for 7 years at least, and I know when your lying."  
"Really, I don't feel good. My head hurts."  
"yeah okay. Whatever you say. So are we still on for tonight?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Remember? We're supposed to have a sleepover at your place?"  
"Oh right... definitely. Can't wait."  
"But if your really not feeling all that well, it doesn't have to be tonight."  
"No, it's fine really. I'm not going to let you stay home all alone. Where are your parents going again tonight?"  
"They're going to a funeral. My grandma died."  
"Oh my God I'm so sorry!"  
"Thank you. So I'll see you later then?"  
"Yeah bye."  
Of all nights! She wanted to get to bed really early tonight too... she just had to see the palace, she had to talk to Aladdin and the others.  
  
To be continued...................  
  
Please review! 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
'Damn it! I can't just say no to Liz, her grandmother died! Of all nights to have a sleepover. What am I going to do? I guess I'm just going to have to fall asleep and apologize for doing so in the morning.'  
"What's wrong with you kid?"  
"What? Oh right...um... my head hurts."  
"Well do you wanna go home?"  
"Yes please, Nurse."  
"Well too bad. Go back to class!"  
"oh man!"  
Sam started walking back to class very slowly. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in Agrabah away from this horrible place.  
'I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight.'  
The school day went on so slowly. But eventually, it was finally time to go home. Sam wanted to fall asleep, but she didn't feel tired. It was as if something here was keeping her form falling asleep. So that meant, Agrabah would have to wait.  
Ding-dong! Liz was here.  
"Hey Liz! Long time no see!"  
"I know right."  
"Let's go watch a movie."  
"Alright. Got any Johnny Depp movies?"  
"Of course I do. Who do you think you're asking?"  
"Haha. Which one?"  
"How about Cry Baby? Have you seen it?"  
"Nope."  
"Good, then we'll watch it."  
But the first time in a few years Sam couldn't concentrate on Johnny Depp, her most favorite actor of all time! She had other things to worry about. What if Aladdin decided not to bring Sam to Agrabah and leave her in the Land of the Black Sands? Then what would she do? What if they didn't believe her? What if they thought she was really evil? There were so many questions going on through her head. She couldn't just sit there! She had to...well... lay there.  
"Liz, you know what? My head really hurts. I think I'm going to go turn in."  
"Okay. I'll go with you."  
And so they went to her room. Sam got into her bed and Liz got into her sleeping bag.  
"Are you sure you're okay Sam?"  
"Yeah, I'll be okay."  
"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"What's been going on with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you've been acting weird. Take your room for example. What's with all of the Disney stuff? You're 15 now! You shouldn't be into this stuff anymore. Look at that wall, Aladdin? Cinderella? Beauty and the Beast? Peter Pan? And on your night stand, Jasmine dolls, and children's toys. This looks like the room of a five year old. No offense of course."  
"none taken. It's just... I...I... like Disney. It's a really good company you know? I mean, look at Eisner and all the money he has!"  
"that was the stupidest thing I ever heard. Now tell me the real reason."  
Sam sighed. "I like the movies okay? Is that so hard to understand? Look at the world we live in. Whether people want to believe it we are at war. People don't like our president, there are murders and robberies all over the news. Disney movies are one of the few things are constant in my life. Good always prevails, the guy always gets the girl and people live happily ever after. It's just a way to escape everything that's all."  
"Okay Sam. I believe you, but I still get the feeling that you're not telling me something."  
"And you're right. But, I'm...not ready to tell anyone yet."  
There was a long pause. "It's ok Sam. When you want to talk about it, then I'll be here ok?"  
"Thanks Liz."  
"No problem. I love you, I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do. We're okay right?"  
Nothing.  
"Sam?"  
Still nothing.  
Liz got up and looked at Sam's bed. Sam was dead asleep.  
"Well, it doesn't take much to keep her awake if she doesn't want to be that's for sure." Liz laughed to herself.  
As Liz walked away to go back to her own bed, she couldn't help but realize how Sam looked. She seemed to be so happy, smiling in her sleep. And then her eyelids started to move.  
"She must be dreaming. Sweet dreams Sam."  
  
TBC 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
'I think I shouldn't open my eyes until I have an idea of where I am.' Sam thought to herself.  
"Dearest, are you sure about this?"  
"Yes Father. She may have been with Mozenrath but she saved our lives. We couldn't just leave her there."  
"Jasmine! Who knows what powers Mozenrath may have taught her. Having her here is dangerous."  
"Father, now you know that I was raised a princess... and a princess knows... the needs of the people outweigh her own. Sam is a person and is now a part of Agrabah. We have to help her. Who knows what she's been through?"  
"Well, alright Jasmine but you and Aladdin had better watch over her. I don't want to endanger anybody."  
"Yes Father."  
'Well, I'm obviously in Agrabah, and I must be in a bed because I'm quite comfortable. I guess it's no surprise that the Sultan has his doubts about me. After all, I was in the Land of the Black Sands with Mozenrath, and the Sultan has been betrayed before.'  
Sam heard the Sultan walk away along with some other footsteps. She figured out it must have been some servants or guards because as the Sultan walked away she heard Rasoul's voice say "And if the girl makes one wrong move, you'll be the one I pluck boy!"  
'Oh joy.'  
"Well, that could have gone better." She heard Aladdin say.  
"I guess I'm going to have to earn your trust if I want to stay here then don't I?" Sam said as she opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago and Carpet.  
"As far as I'm concerned, you showed that we could trust you the moment you went against Mozenrath." Aladdin said.  
"But of course", Genie cut in, "You're going to have to answer a few questions".  
Genie turned into a detective with a long tan coat, and a en and a notepad ready to go. Then he changed Sam's bed into a table with Sam sitting on a chair, and there was one single bright light beaming down on Sam.  
"Okay Missie, you were in the Land of the Black Sands. Why?"  
"Genie, you already know this. Mozenrath put some sort of spell on me. I go to sleep in my own time and then I wake up here, and vise versa."  
"A likely story!"  
"Genie I'm telling the truth."  
"Okay okay. I'll believe you. But, what was your relationship with Mozenrath? And how long were you with him?"  
"Actually, I've kind of lost track of time. I don't know how long I was with him. Maybe a little more than 6 months. I saw you in the Citadel Genie."  
"Well of course you saw me! We all saw you! You saved us!"  
"Yes but I saw you when Mozenrath and the Muktaar teamed up. I saw you inside of the Crystal of Ix."  
Aladdin cut in. "If you saw Genie being tortured, then why didn't you help him then? Were you just going to let him die?"  
"No! No of course not. Aladdin, I'm from the future, I knew what was going to happen. It killed me to see Genie in so much pain, but I knew the Muktaar was going to let all of you out of the weird necklace thingy. I couldn't interfere."  
"I knew I saw a girl!" Iago cut in. "I saw you!"  
"Yes I know did Iago. I'm sorry if I confused you in any way, but I couldn't let you see me, that's why I had to run away. Going from what I know about Aladdin, if you had told him that you had seen a young girl in the Citadel, he would have come back to rescue me. I couldn't take that chance. I wasn't strong enough to face Mozenrath yet... physically or mentally."  
"Wow kid," Iago said as he flew to perch himself on Aladdin's shoulder. "He knows you pretty well."  
"But Sam," Jasmine chimed in, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about us? And things that we've done. How did you know something about Aladdin that I didn't?"  
"Well, I knew that he had stolen that jeweled flower from Abis Mal and his thieves because I saw it in a movie."  
Everyone looked at her like she should go on. Then it hit Sam, they didn't know what a movie was. This was no going to be difficult.  
"You don't know what that is do you? Okay, a movie is like a TV show but longer. No wait... TV is... wait let me start again... electricity is... oh! Genie help me out here!"  
"THEY MADE A MOVIE ABOUT US?!"  
"Yes they did."  
Genie turned into a little kid pulling on Sam's pant leg, "I want to see it! Can I see it Mommy please? Can I? Can I? Can I? pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!"  
"Well, sure I guess. I just don't now how to get it here."  
"what do you mean you don't know how to get it here? Anything you touch comes with you!" Iago said.  
"It does? Really?"  
"Would I lie?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, that was the old me. This is the new me."  
"I'm sure."  
Sam looked around for the first time. She assumed this was the room she would be staying in. It looked kind of like Jasmine's, but not as big. There was a balcony and when she looked out she realized that the sun was going down. She began to feel tired once again.  
"Um Aladdin? I'm beginning to feel a bit tired..."  
And then it looked as if Sam fainted right then and there, but she didn't. She just fell asleep. As she was falling back, Carpet caught her and set her down gently on her bed.  
"I guess all we can do is go to bed and deal with this again tomorrow." TBC 


	13. chapter 13

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Here is another chapter! And please, don't be shy to make suggestions. I'd love to hear them! (and of course I'll give you credit as well!)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm in Agrabah! This is wonderful! This is like all of my childhood dreams coming true! Dreams really do come true!" Sam said as she woke up in her own time, "Have to get the movies! Have to go back to sleep!"  
Then Sam realized that she couldn't. It was summer, and Sam had slept till 10, so even if by some miracle she did fall asleep, everyone in Agrabah would be asleep anyway.  
"Oh well."  
Sam spent the day around her house... went on the computer, watched a little TV, went for a short walk to burn off some energy. When it was time for bed again, she took all of her Aladdin movies, and put them in one of her mini backpacks. And somehow, she was able to hold onto it with one hand and fall asleep.  
Sam woke up feeling very comfortable. This bed was so much more comfortable than her won in her own time. She got up, and she felt she was being watched. Then Iago came out of a corner of her room.  
"Iago! You scared me! What are you doing in here?"  
"I kept thinking about what you said."  
"What I said? When?"  
"Back at the Citadel, when Xerxes, well you know..."  
"what about what I said?"  
"Was he really... good?"  
"Yes Iago, good like you."  
"but that's just it, I'm not good. I'm evil and greedy."  
"No, your not Iago. You may think you are, but you're not. Old habits die hard, ut you'll see."  
"So I guess I'm supposed to be grateful right? I mean, I got away form Jafar, but Xerxes never got the chance to get away from Mozenrath."  
"I guess so."  
There was kind of an awkward silence between the two of them. Sam wanted to help, but she couldn't really.  
"Oh Iago! I have the movies to watch."  
"The what?"  
"It's how I know about you, but they might be difficult for you to watch. It has you with Jafar and well if it is difficult for you to watch I understand. I could just tell the others that I couldn't bring them."  
"No. That's okay."  
"Okay then. Let's go find the others."  
Sam started to walk out when she heard, "Sam wait!"  
"Yes Iago?"  
"If you know what's going to happen to us, can you tell me something?"  
"I can try."  
"When am I...going to... you know?"  
"No I don't. what are you talking about?"  
"when am I going to... die?"  
"Die!?!?"  
"Shhhhhhhhh!"  
"Iago, I can't tell you that. If I tell you you'll try to avoid it, and who knows, you might change the past."  
"Please Sam, I'm begging you!"  
"Iago, I will tell you this, you will not die on one of Aladdin's adventures."  
"Really? I won't??"  
"No, you won't."  
"The others are in the throne room. They're waiting for you."  
"Thank you Iago. Will you accompany me to the throne room?"  
"Sure Sam. Sure".  
  
"Um... Genie we have a problem that I didn't realize before."  
"a problem! Oh no! what problem?? Don't worry! I'm on it!"  
Genie started circling around the throne room at warp speed, probably searching for a problem of some sort.  
"Sam, I don't see a problem."  
'How are we going to watch the movies?"  
"Oh..haha... I knew that."  
And with a snap of his fingers, a big screen TV and VCR appeared in the throne room.  
"well, that should do it."  
  
While watching the movie, Aladdin looked like he was really enjoying himself, so was everyone else, there was only question that was asked by Jasmine.  
"Sam , why do we all look so... fake?"  
"It's called animation. I'll explain it to you later."  
Then, all of a sudden everyone jumped up at the exact same moment. It was the scene where Jafar (in disguise) breaks Aladdin out of the dungeon.  
Aladdin: "That was Jafar!"  
Sultan: "You can break out of my dungeon!!"  
Jasmine: "So that's how Aladdin got out."  
Iago: "Al, I'm sorry!"  
"Wow! Everyone calm down! Just watch the movie and everything will be explained!!!"  
After watching Aladdin and the Return of Jafar, there was only movie left. When Sam went to go reach for it out of her backpack, she realized something.  
"Oh no!"  
"Sam what is it?" Asked Aladdin.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. Um... there's only 2 movies. Oh well. You know what we should do Let's go to the market place!"  
Sam started to walk off when Aladdin grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute! You just said there were three."  
"I miscounted. Sorry about that! Haha. Isn't that funny. Let's go do something else."  
Everyone could tell that Sam was lying. What Sam realized was that Aladdin and Jasmine weren't yet married, which means they couldn't watch the third video. They would know what would happen, and would probably do things differently.  
Aladdin responded, "Sure Sam, we can go do something else. As soon as you let me see your bag."  
"My...my bag?! You don't want to see that! There's nothing in there!"  
Before Sam knew it, Abu had snuck up behind her and grabbed the bag and threw it to Iago. Iago caught it and started flying towards Genie. Sam ran after him, but Genie caught it and threw it to "rug man" as Genie called him.  
"Al! Heads up!"  
Aladdin caught it without much difficulty.  
'Oh no! What if Aladdin sees it! He can't see that video! He'll know that his father s alive! He can't know that yet!'  
Aladdin opened the bag and looked inside. His eyes shot open.  
"Aladdin, what is it?" Jasmine asked.  
  
To Be Continued.................................................. 


	14. chapter 14

Again, thank you so much for all of the reviews!! I love reading them! Thank you thank you thank you! Okay, I'm done. Here's another chapter!  
  
I know that this story is rated PG, but this next chapter might be considered PG-13. I'm not sure. I'm just letting you know!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
'Oh my God! Oh my God! Aladdin cannot see that tape! What do I do?! Okay, think fast. I need an excuse. But what? Maybe it's not as bad as I think it is. Let's see, when was the last time I used that bag? At Liz's pool party. That doesn't help me much. All I put in there was a bathing suit, a towel, sunscreen, and...'  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!! Aladdin put that down!"  
"What is... this weird thing?"  
"Um... well..."  
It took everything Sam had not to laugh hysterically right now. If any guy she knew found what Aladdin was holding, he would probably die of embarrassment. How was Sam going o explain this?  
"It's something from the future... see, once a month... I mean... you stick it up... no wait...um... uuuhhhh... it's a modern convenience that you aren't allowed to know about."  
Sam sent a look to Jasmine. Jasmine didn't understand what this thing was, but Sam thought she understood.  
"Aladdin, Sam was obviously wasn't lying. Let's just let this go."  
Aladdin handed the bag back to Sam. Sam was so embarrassed, but she couldn't let it show. Luckily, one of the servants came in and said that dinner was served.  
Abu and Iago led the way to the "feeding hall" as they called it. Almost everyone went ahead of Sam.  
"Jasmine, I want to thank you for helping me back there."  
"No problem Sam. I don't understand what that thing is, but I'm sure you'll fill me in sometime? When we're alone?"  
"Sure Jasmine."  
"You know, I never had any really 'girlfriends' growing up..."  
"I know. But don't worry, that's going to change now Jasmine."  
"Thanks Sam," Jasmine said as she gave Sam a hug.  
When the reached the dining hall, Sam had never seen so much food! Genie, Abu and Iago started to shove their faces, and Sam, Aladdin, and Jasmine couldn't do anything but laugh. And Sam thought to herself, if Carpet could laugh, he's be doing it right now with them. It wasn't until now that Sam realized, 'How did Aladdin not see the movie?' She looked into her bag and realized that the third movie was missing. How could this be? She knew that she put it in there. That's weird. Sam just shrugged it off and figured that she left it back in her room or something. Sam then looked out the "window" and noticed that the sun was setting and it was getting dark.  
"I guess that's my cue. I had better go to my room before I collapse. Good night everyone!"  
"Good night!" They all said.  
After Sam had left the room, Aladdin said "Psst Carpet! Go follow her. I don't want her collapsing in the middle of the hallway."  
Carpet obeyed like the good friend he is. He stayed back at a good distance. Far enough that Sam wouldn't notice, but close enough to catch her if she fell.  
Sam made it to her room that night. She looked around for the tape, but couldn't find it. She assumed that maybe it was in her "other" room. (The one in her time.) Sam laid down and waited to fall asleep, but just as she was getting comfy...  
"Loose something?"  
"Ah! Don't you ever knock?"  
A smile crept across Fasir's face. "I believe you are looking for this." Fasir handed her the Aladdin and the King of Thieves tape.  
"I knew I packed it! Thank you Fasir!"  
"Samantha, you have to be more careful. Who knows what would have happened if Aladdin and is friends had seen that tape."  
"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think about it."  
"I know."  
"So, I've always wanted to know, what are you exactly? Are you immortal? A prophet? Oracle wannabe? What?"  
"That is not your concern."  
"Fine. Be that way."  
"Samantha, remember your days with Mozenrath. The information that he gave you will help you and your new friends someday in the future."  
"Information? You mean the magic? I intend to not use it anymore. The longer I don't use it, the weaker it will become, and I will be normal again."  
"No, not that."  
Sam looked out over the city for a brief moment. It was almost dark now. Why wasn't she falling asleep? She assumed she must really be sleeping late in her time.  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
Fasir was no where to be found.  
"Creepy"  
Carpet flew into her room.  
"Oh! You startled me! Hello Carpet! Did you follow me?"  
Carpet "nodded".  
"Well, that was very nice of you." Carpet spun around her and made her look towards the door. Aladdin, with Abu on his shoulder was standing in her door.  
"Carpet, we should be going now and... Sam, would you like to go for a quick ride?"  
"Me? A magic Carpet ride? Oh Aladdin! That's one of my childhood dreams come true!"  
"well, then let's go!"  
"Aladdin, I don't think I should. I'm probably going to go soon..."  
"I promise Carpet won't drop you."  
"Haha. Okay, I'll go."  
Sam and Aladdin went soaring over Agrabah into the starlit sky. It was breath-taking!  
"Sam, I never got to thank you."  
"Thank me for what."  
"For saving us, back in the Citadel."  
"Oh. Your welcome, don't think anything of it."  
All of a sudden, Abu seemed to have popped out of no where, and sit in between Sam and Aladdin. Sam remembered that she had saved some grapes form dinner.  
"Here you go Abu." Abu took them and ate them fast. He circled around Sam quickly, and ended up on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
"Aww! Abu!"  
Abu said something in his monkey chatter.  
"Abu says 'Thank you'."  
"You'll trust anyone that gives you food, won't you Abu?"  
"Uuhh..uh-huh."  
Sam laughed. "Aladdin, when are you and Jasmine getting married?"  
"In 2 months."  
"2 months? You must be so happy."  
"I am. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."  
There was silence. Sam started to hum 'A Whole New World'. She didn't even realize that she was doing it.  
"I realize you know the whole song by heart?"  
Sam smiled. "Yeah, I do. I've watched the movie enough times."  
"Why?"  
"Well because... I don't know. It was always my favorite. I always laughed at Genie and Iago, I thought Abu was the cutest monkey ever, flying on Carpet was my dream, Jasmine is absolutely beautiful and I wanted to be just like her. And, well, you were my hero."  
And with that Sam started to fall sleep. But as she was falling asleep, she could have sworn she heard Aladdin shout something and Abu screech.  
  
To Be Continued.............................................................................. 


	15. chapter 15

Here's another update!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Sam woke up in her own bed. It was nearly noon. 'How could I have slept so late? Oh well. It's not like I'm doing anything of importance anyway.'  
  
She decided to call Liz and invite her over. Liz had nothing to do so she came right over.  
  
"Sam, I don't want to pry or anything, but what's been going on with you? I haven't seen that big of a smile on your face since... well for a very long time."  
  
"I told you I wasn't ready to tell you yet."  
  
"Oh my God! You have a boyfriend don't you? Who is he? Do I know him?"  
  
"Liz calm down! No, I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I... um... I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just can't. It's kind of personal. I don't anybody knowing."  
  
"But I'm not just anybody. Right?"  
  
"No, of course you're not. It's just that I don't want to be made fun of."  
  
"I won't make fun of you."  
  
"Let's change the subject huh?"  
  
Liz sighed. "Ok fine. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I finally decided what I want to be when I grow up!"  
  
"and what would that be?"  
  
"I'm going to be an archeologist."  
  
"Really? That sounds fun and exciting."  
  
"I think so. And I've always loved history. It sounds like the perfect thing."  
  
"I can see you doing that. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"well, it looks like it's going to rain soon, so why don't we watch a movie?"  
  
"Okay. What movie?"  
  
"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?"  
  
"Okay that works. Did you know that Pirates has the same writers as Aladdin?"  
  
Liz was silent and just gave Sam a weird look..  
  
"It's true. And it's so obvious when you think about it. I mean, a rich girl with a father with power, a poor boy, a monkey, a bird, the character that always makes you laugh (Genie and Jack), a cave with treasure and magic inside of it, and almost nobody can find the cave."  
  
"Sam, you're starting to scare me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a simple observation. You have got to get over this Aladdin phase that you are going through."  
  
The movie started and they both stopped talking. Sam said to herself "It's not a phase. I'll never get over it. Never ever ever."  
  
Sam couldn't really pay attention to the move. Sure she watched the screen. Who could take their eyes off Johnny Depp? But her mind was somewhere else. Then she remembered something. Did she hear Aladdin scream as she left? Was Abu screeching? What happened? Had carpet dropped her? No, she would have felt like she was falling downward, and she would be in pain right now. When Mozenrath had blasted her one of the first times they met, she had felt it the next day in her time. So what had happened? Surely it wasn't anything serious. 'I guess only time will tell.'  
  
TBC 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Liz and Sam had an enjoyable day. After the movie was finished, they went to the mall. And of course Sam couldn't leave without checking out what was in the Disney store.

"Sam, are you kidding me? We have to be the oldest people in here."

"So what? Maybe I can finally order the Aladdin DVD here. I don't want to do it at You now my parents are with computers."

"Okay fine. Just hurry up."

They came home and Liz stayed for dinner. After awhile of having girl talk, Liz said that she had to watch her brother tonight, so she had to get back home. They said their good-byes, and Sam was alone once again, and decided to turn in early.

Sam woke up, but the first thing that she realized was that she wasn't in the comfortable bed in the room that Jasmine had so kindly given to her. She couldn't move her arms. She was...in chains?

Sam's eyes flew open. What had happened? It was dark, all she could see was stars outside of an extremely small window.

"ALADDIN! JASMINE!"

"Sam calm down," she heard Jasmine say.

"We're in a dungeon." Aladdin said.

"Calm down? You expect her to calm down! We're in a dungeon, captured by Mirage!"

"Iago where are you? I can't see you."

"You will Sam. Your eyes will adjust to the darkness."

"Where's Genie?"

"We don't know. Mirage probably has him trapped somewhere with Carpet."

"Aladdin, will you like to explain to me what happened!?!?"

"You fell asleep on Carpet and then out of nowhere, Mirage came and next thing I knew we were all was here."

"Same thing happened to us at the palace."

Sam spoke up. "So big deal? You guys have beaten Mirage before. You can do it again."

"Not without the Genie we can't." Iago answered, "We can't even get out of here because the monkey forgot his lock picks."

Sam heard Abu say something back to Iago, but she still couldn't understand what he said.

"Hey monkey! No cursing in front of the kids!"

Somehow, Sam always knew that someone would translate for her.

All of a sudden everyone vanished again, and reappeared in front of Mirage, in what appeared to be the major room of her home.

"What's this?," started Mirage, "A new member of the club?"

Mirage came closer and closer to Sam, and Sam had to admit, she was a bit frightened. She was much scarier in person than on TV.

"Well no matter, no one will be able to stop me this time. I'm going to kill you myself, and not even your 'love' will able to save you."

Iago whispered. "Sam! Sam! Your from the future! You know what's going to happen! What do we do? What's going to happen?"

"What? This new one is from the future? Well that is just too good of an opportunity to pass up!"

Sam's chains disappeared and Mirage dragged hr to where she was standing.

"Now tell me. How will Aladdin die?"

Sam said nothing and gave Mirage a cold stare.

"So, you're one of the 'good guys' huh? Maybe this will make you talk."

Mirage pulled out a bottle that Sam could clearly see had Genie inside. Mirage took the cork out, Genie came out and said "I'm taking you out kitty! And I'm not talking dinner and a ..." but before he could finish his sentence, Mirage blasted him and he fell to pieces which went back into the bottle, but Sam heard him say 'Ouch'.

"That line was old the first time I heard it." Mirage said.

"Mirage! Let us go!" Aladdin screamed.

"Oh yeah kid. That's going to work." Iago said under his breath.

"Okay." The chains disappeared, and everyone stood there in shock. Carpet came out of nowhere and they were all about to leave when Mirage said "But..."

"I knew there was a catch." Iago said sarcastically.

"... she must stay with me."

Sam was frightened. What was she to do? She couldn't let Aladdin and Jasmine stay here. She was so scared.

"Never!" Aladdin screamed.

"Fine with me." And just like that the chains reappeared, and Carpet was no where to be seen.

"I will never stay with you!"

"Well then, maybe this will change your mind." Mirage blasted magic at Aladdin, He tried to fight it but it didn't work. He just screamed in pain.

"No stop! Okay, I agree to stay with you. You have my word. Just let them go! Bring them back to Agrabah safe and sound and I will stay with you forever. You have my word."

"Good. You see, that street rat has ruined all of my plans, but not for long, because now I have you. I will train you, and then you will be able to help me beat that street rat."

There was something about the way she said that. Her facial expressions, the way she moved. Suddenly, Fasir's voice echoed in her head 'The information that Mozenrath gave you.'

**Flashback**

It was soon before Sam saved Aladdin and his friends. Mozenrath and Sam were in the library finishing Sam's training for the day.

"Alright we're done. You can leave now."

"I don't want to leave."

"Fine stay here then."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Why did you come here? How did you end up with Destane?"

"Why would you want to know a thing like that?"

"Because I just want to know that's all."

"My mother wanted me to be evil. She left me here, and worked out a deal with Destane to raise me and teach me magic."

"That's horrible!"

"Destane gave me power and then I was able to overcome him and take his kingdom. He deserved it. He treated me like sit."

"How could a mother leave you with someone so cruel?"

"It doesn't matter. She turned into a bitch anyway."

**End Flashback**

"So, you agree to stay with me?"

"No."

"Fine then. You're friends will die." Sam was sent flying through the air and landed next to Jasmine and chains formed around her wrists. "And so will you."

"You bitch!" Sam screamed at her.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to the person whose about to kill you."

"Well you are. What kind of mother leaves her son with an evil sorcerer?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sam looked over to where the bottle was that was holding Genie. Genie had somehow managed to pull himself together, and was pushing on the bottle trying to make to fall to the ground. All Sam had to do was keep Mirage's attention until Genie could get the bottle to break.

"You left your son with Destane! He was good Mirage! He was good! You ruined him! He went through hell with Destane! And do you know why Mozenrath went through all of that? Because he wanted to impress you! He wanted you to be proud of him! And you just left him there! How could you do that? Even you have a heart Mirage! It may be little, but it is there. What human being can give their child to someone so evil?!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, and Abu's mouths dropped open. Sam knew it was true though. Mozenrath had said the same things to her as Mirage had, with the same intonation, and same body movements. When Sam asked about Mozenrath's mother, he had said she was a bitch. Sam always thought that he had called her that because he hated her, but he had meant it literally. That had to be what Fasir had been talking about.

"How did you know about that?"

Sam stared for a long time at Mirage and Mirage started back. Could that possibly be remorse in her eyes? Then, Sam yelled, "Genie, go!"

Genie had been able to push the bottle from the table on to the floor, it broke, and Genie was free.

"Move aside Cat Woman!"

Genie grabbed Sam, Aladdin, Jasmine, carpet, Au, and Iago, and they were all back inside the palace throne room.

"Sam, how did you..."

"It's a long story Jasmine. I'll explain some other time. I think I'm going to fall asleep..."

And with that, she fallen, caught by Carpet, and would not awake until the next morning.


	17. chapter 17

I'm trying to write this a little differently. Let me know if it works. I'm kind of trying to do it like a movie script or something. It might be easier, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think please! Chapter 17 

The next few months were spent planning for the wedding. Everyone in Agrabah was excited. Everyone except Sam that is. She was as nervous as could be. She knew what was going to happen. She knew that it would all be ruined (well the first time anyway). It broke her heart to see everyone (especially Jasmine) spending so much time planning and decorating, but she couldn't tell them. Even if she wanted to, how would she go about it? She could just imagine how it would go...

"Um, Aladdin? Jasmine? Your wedding is going to be destroyed by the 40 thieves because they are after money, but more importantly the Hand of Midas. Oh yeah... and your father that you thought was dead is the leader."

Seriously, how was she to go about that? She just had to let things happen for themselves, and she was sure Aladdin would understand once it was all over.

Aladdin: Sam? Where are you? We have an emergency on our hands!

Sam: Aladdin? Oh my God what's wrong?

Aladdin: It's Jasmine! She's screaming from her bedroom, but she's locked the door and won't let me in! She's asking for you! Hurry!

Sam: Okay, okay. I'm coming. Hold on.

Sam would have to worry about it later. Apparently Jasmine was in some sort of trouble. But why not let Aladdin help her?

Aladdin was pulling Sam by the arm, and since she wasn't nearly as fast as Aladdin was (her friends often referred to her as the 'athletically challenged' one) it really hurt! They finally reached Jasmine's door, and Aladdin told Sam to go right in and help her. Sam didn't exactly feel comfortable with that, so she did it her own way.

(Knocks on the door)

Sam: Jasmine? Are you okay? Aladdin said there was something...

(a hand reaches out from the other side of the door and pulls Sam in)

Jasmine: Look at me! I look awful! I hate this dress!

Sam: Is this what the screaming was about! You're wedding dress? You nearly killed Al! He thought you were in trouble!

Jasmine: I am in trouble! This looks awful! What am I going to do? The Royal Tailor said he would make me something perfect and look what he did.

Sam had to admit that it wasn't exactly the best dress she had ever seen in her life. All it needed was a little work is all. Then Sam remembered Aladdin was probably still standing on the other side of the door if he hadn't had a heart attack by now.

Sam: Well now you know what it felt like when he made Aladdin that suit the first time you met Sadira.

Jasmine gave Sam the dirtiest, angriest look she could give.

Sam: Okay calm down. We can fix this. It wont take much. Just let me tell Aladdin that you're okay. (Sam walks over to the doors and opens them) Aladdin, Jasmine is fine, we're just having a slight wardrobe problem. I can handle it. Why don't you go check on Genie and the decorations?

Aladdin had a confused look on his face, but he left without any further questions.

Sam: Jasmine, do you have any paper in here? And something I can draw with?

Jasmine: Yes, over there, just whatever you are going to do, please do it fast!

Sam wished she could have told Jasmine that she already knew what her dress was going to look like, but she couldn't. However, it was a very good thing that she knew, because hopefully is she drew it well enough she could make Jasmine relax a bit. Sam sat there for about 15 minutes and drew the dress as best as she could. When she was finished, she showed it to Jasmine.

Jasmine: Oh, it's gorgeous! Thank Allah you're here! I'll show this to the tailor right away! Thank you so much Samantha!

Sam: No problem! Just try to relax ok? Stressing yourself out isn't going to help anyone.

She doubted Jasmine eve heard her. She changed back into her normal clothes an ran out of there so fast, Sam barely had time to blink. By the time Jasmine was out of sight Aladdin had come back.

Aladdin: Is everything okay?

Sam: Yeah Jasmine will be fine. She's just busy. All brides all like this a week before the wedding.

Aladdin: And you would know this how?

Sam: Ha ha, very funny.

Aladdin: Me and the guys were going to g to the marketplace for a break, would you like to come?

Sam: Surely.

So Aladdin, Sam, Iago, Abu, Genie and Carpet all went to the marketplace for a break. Not like it was much of a break though, because there were decorations everywhere that would remind them of what was waiting for them back at the palace. All it did was make Sam feel worse. She tried to act like she was enjoying herself, and she almost did it too, but when the sun was starting to set, Aladdin noticed that something wasn't right.

Aladdin: Sam? Are you okay? Do want to talk about something?

Sam: No. I'm okay. I guess I'm just tired or something. It's been a busy day.

Iago: That's right it has! It's not even my wedding and I'm working my feathers off over here!

Sam: Oh I'm very sorry Iago. I promise if you get married to Thundra I will work my butt off to make sure it's perfect. Does that make you feel better?

(everyone laughs their butt off...except Iago who just kind of mumbles in the voice Sam knew oh so well as Gilbert's voice)

Aladdin: Why don't we rest at the hovel and then we'll go back to the palace to eat?

Genie: Sure Al!

(in the hovel)

Sam: I can't believe you live here.

Aladdin: I know, but soon we'll all be living in the palace.

(Sam starts looking around with Iago on one shoulder and Abu on the other)

Genie: Al, I can't believe you're finally tying the knot! I haven't been this happy since I found the mutant space goats in my underwear drawer!

Aladdin: Huh, yeah, seems kinda strange, doesn't it? You know what else is strange?

Genie: Sure, this is! He pulls a little green alien with one eye hanging out of it's socket out of his top hat. It has a tail and is slimy. Piggy Piggy Piggy!

Aladdin: Well, yeah.

Genie pulls it back.

Aladdin: But I was thinking abouther. I can't get her out of my mind.

Genie takes Aladdin's turban off and gives him a noogie.

Genie: Oh, Al, Al, Al. You've got the pre-wedding jitters! How cute! He pinches Aladdin's cheek. Aladdin pulls away and puts his turban back on.

Aladdin: Look, there's something about her. It's as if... I knew her. As if I've always known her. Uh, the sound of her voice. The sweep of her hair.

Genie: The size of her shoes!

Aladdin: It's like some half-remembered dream... Only it's real. More real than anything... He hugs his arms as he gets lost in romance. Genie taps him on the head and snaps him out of it.

Genie: Yoo-hoo! Earth to Al! If you get any further out you're gonna need a spacesuit.

Aladdin: I don't understand it, Genie, why can't I ever get Jasmine out of my mind?

It was at this point where Sam realized she had heard these words before. Aladdin and Genie has spoken the same words, except when they were under a spell, and Sadira and Jasmine has switched places. She looked over to Abu, and then Iago, and they both realized what she had.

Iago: Do you know?

Sam: Yes, I know, how you saved the day when Sadira cast that spell. That was very brave of you.

Abu: Uh-huh. Uh-huh.

Iago: I can't believe the kid and the princess are finally getting married!

Sam: Iago!? Is that a tear I see?

Iago: Tear? No no... it's my ...uh... allergies. Yeah allergies.

(back to Genie)

Genie: Um.. oh I don't know.. maybe it's because you love her!

Aladdin: It's not just that! I'm really nervous too! I can't wait to finally be married to the love of my life, I'm really looking forward to it, but what if I'm not good enough for her?

Genie: Al! Don't say things like that. You two love each other and that's all that matters. And when you said you were "looking forward to it" you meant you were looking forward to the wedding night right?

Aladdin: Genie!

Genie: What? I was just asking a simple question.

(Aladdin shock his head at his friend's tactfulness.)

Aladdin: Come on everyone! We have to get back to the palace. I think we've left Jasmine along long enough.

And they all got on carpet and went towards the palace for hopefully a good night sleep.

TBC...

Author's Note: From Genie saying "Al, I can't believe..." to Al saying "Genie, I just don't understand it..." was used form a transcript of the episode "Sandswitch" which I found at Go visit the site! It's a good site! Sorry for the lack of updates recently! School has been keeping me pretty busy! Please Review!


	18. chapter 18

Sorry for the lack of updates. School and work getting in the way you know? Anyway, here's another chapter!

Chapter 18

"Kid! Wake up!"

"uuuhhhh 5 more minutes mom. I don't want to go to school."

"Kid! I'm not your mother, and if you don't wake up and start to get ready soon your going to miss the princess and kid get married!!!!"

Sam's head shot up as fast it she could. She jumped out of bed, went into her closet and got the dress that Jasmine had so kindly given to her to wear for the big day. She couldn't believe that the day was finally here!

"Oh Iago! Thank you so much for waking me up! How could I have over slept?"

"I don't know kid but all I know is I got to get going. Those presents aren't going to guard themselves."

It was at that moment that Sam realized it. These good be the last moments she would spend with Iago. She knew he had to go off with Cassim eventually. But how could she say good-bye without letting him know something was going to happen?

Iago was on his way out when Sam yelled after him, "Iago wait!"

"What is it? Hurry up; I have things to do here."

"Um… I just wanted to let you know that...I…um appreciate everything that you've done."

"You know Kid waking you up wasn't that big of a deal. I just did it because the monkey wanted to leave with Aladdin."

Before Sam could say anything else Iago flew out the door was on his way to "guard" the presents. Sam closed the door and got ready as quickly as she could. The second that she was finished, Genie barged into the room, with his hand over his eyes.

"Sam are you decent? Jas is wondering where you are."

"Genie I'm over here and yes I'm decent. I was just about to leave for Jasmine's room."

Genie uncovered his eyes and looked at Sam. He turned into a Mrs. Doubtfire type person. "Oh goodness don't you look lovely today!" (Then, he turned into the fairy godmother) "and remember, be home by midnight!!"

"Haha, very funny Genie. I can stay later than that because I have off from school tomorrow."

"Well aren't you just the lucky one. (looking at his watch) Oh my! We're late! We're late! For a very important date!" With that Genie disappeared, and Sam figured he went to Aladdin's hovel. Sam waked across the hall to Jasmine's room and knocked on the door.

"Jasmine? Are you in there?"

"Samantha thank goodness you're awake! I thought you were going to miss my wedding!"

"I would never. So, are you all ready??"

"Yes I am. Let's go!"

(in the palace/ wedding)

Sam was so grateful that Jasmine had made her her maid of honor. Sam walked down the aisle first, she saw Genie standing next to Aladdin, Carpet and Abu, and Iago was in the back with the presents. Sam had to admit, the dress that Jasmine had given her made her look and fell like a princess. She reached the end of the aisle and looked over at Aladdin; he was so happy. It broke Sam's heart knowing what would happen in about 2 minutes, and she couldn't even do anything about it. Things had to happen like they normally would. The Sultan came down the aisle, and finally it was time for Jasmine to come down. She looked absolutely amazing.

'The TV doesn't do her justice' Sam thought to herself.

Jasmine reached the end of the aisle. Her and Aladdin walked up the stairs… and nothing happened. No rumbling, no 40 thieves, no nothing.

'What's going on? They're supposed to be invading right now.'

"Well, here we are."

"Together forever."

'Oh right, they have to say that first.'

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon."

'oh no! oh no! Here they come! Run!'

Sam ran as fast as she could. She couldn't get in the way. She had to let things happen. She ran into another room where she could see everything happening. She wanted to help more than anything but she couldn't.

'Here comes that elephant, now the king of thieves will escape, and Aladdin will find out about the oracle. Then I can come out.'

"What were they after the gifts?"

"Not all the gifts. It was this that the King of Thieves wanted."

"With all the other great stuff why go for this thing?"

"The King of Thieves sought my guidance in finding the ultimate treasure."

"Did someone say treasure?"

'Well, I guess now is as good a time as any.'

"Hey guys, So…you…uh… found the oracle huh?"

"Samantha why didn't you tell us this was going to happen? Our wedding day is ruined!"

"I'm sorry Jasmine but I couldn't. Things had to happen the way they normally would. It's fate, I couldn't tell you. I'm so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me?"

"Of course Samantha. How I could I be mad at you?"

"Oh thank you Jasmine!" Sam ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"My father is alive?"

'uh-oh'

Sam tried to walk away without being noticed, but Aladdin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"You knew?! You knew that my father was alive and you didn't tell me? How could you?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Aladdin, I'm sorry. I couldn't! If I had told you then you would have gone out looking for him and things might have gotten all messed up…"

"Sam shush! I don't want to hear it! How could you not tell me something like this? Little things you didn't tell us, was okay, but this?!? You betrayed me!"

"Aladdin, I didn't! I wasn't allowed. I wanted to, believe me I wanted to, more than anything! Please believe me! I'm so sorry."

"Every time I look at you, I will always think of this moment. I will always think of you as a liar. Sam, this was not your secret to keep!"

And with that Aladdin walked off. Sam knew he was going back to his hovel. Tears were in her eyes but she hated it when people saw her cry. She turned around and ran as fast she could to her room. She didn't want to see anybody. Sam sat there in sorrow and just cried. She cried her eyes out. She knew she had lost Aladdin's friendship forever… and perhaps everyone else's as well.

TBC…………………………………………………………


	19. chapter 19

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Here's another chapter!

Chapter 19 

Sam just sat on her bed and cried what seemed like hours and looking out at the city. She tried to determine which one was Aladdin's hovel from here, but there was no way that she could tell.

'He's so mad at me. How could I have done this to him? I couldn't tell him could I have? No, I couldn't. It could have messed things up… but I'm assuming. What if it hadn't? What if he found his father and nothing different had happened except his wedding wouldn't have been ruined. What have I done? I'm such a moron!'

"Sam are you okay?"

"Hi Genie. No, I'm not. And what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me like everyone else."

"Everyone's not mad at you."

"They're not?"

"Well… I'm not."

"Thanks Genie."

"I mean I was at first… anyone who hurts Al I don't care for… but you couldn't have told him could you? You would have been messing with fate."

"Yes! Exactly! Thank you Genie!"

"But there's one thing that I don't get."

"what is it?"

"Would it be fate that brought you here… to us?"

And with that he left. He was probably off to go see Jasmine and cheer her up. Was he right? Does that still mean that she should have told Aladdin in the first place?

"Ahhhhhh!!! I'm so confused."

Sam cried her self to sleep that night.

TBC 

Please review!


	20. chapter 20

Just because I appreciate all of the reviews, I'm going to update again… in the same day! See what happens when people review? (hint hint)

Chapter 20 

Sam had through the next couple of days doing the exact same things. She would wake up in her time, and only leave her room for the occasional snack of bathroom trip. Then she would cry herself to sleep, and do the same thing when she would wake up in Agrabah.

One night, she opened her door and there were voices coming from Jasmine's balcony.

"Aladdin, I could not overlook your father's crimes, but what you have done… well… you did it out of love. And you came back to take responsibility. Let us put this matter behind us."

Sam knew the whole conversation by heart. She waited at Jasmine's door until she heard:

"Show me the way."

"Wait!"

"What do you want?" Aladdin replied.

"I...um… be careful."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you would like to tell us? I am going to die on this little trip, or would you hide that form me as well, traitor?"

"Aladdin please?!"

"Aladdin, Samantha is very upset about what's happened. I couldn't even get her to come out of her room for the past few days." Jasmine said, trying to help Sam out.

"Yeah! I couldn't even cheer her up with my outstanding sense of humor." Genie said making Sam smile for the first time in days.

"Really? You wouldn't come out of your room."

"No I wouldn't. Aladdin, I'm so sorry that I let you down. Do you remember what I told you on the carpet ride?"

"Yes, I remember."

Sam whispered to Aladdin, "I let my hero down and destroyed the trust that he had for me. Do you know how many tears I shed? I didn't even know I could cry that much."

There was a long silence. Aladdin looked deep into Sam's eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, but he was so mad at her. But then again, she had saved his life…twice. But his father… why didn't she tell him? Perhaps only time would tell.

"Sam, I'm sorry too."

The biggest smile that Sam had ever made crept across her face. She ran to Aladdin and hugged him as tight as she could. She loved him so much… as a friend of course.

"Aladdin, kid, we gotta get moving here! Saluki has your father remember?!"

"Oh my gosh Aladdin, Iago is right! You've wasted enough time here already. You have to go!"

"Sam, will you be accompanying us?"

"Um… I think I had better stay here. You guys go on."

They all got on carpet and took off. Sam stayed on Jasmine's balcony and watched as they disappeared into the distance. It wasn't until after they had gone that she realized the Sultan was still with her.

"My dear, are you alright?"

"Yes your majesty. I'm fine now."

"You know you gave my daughter quite a scare. She thought there was something seriously wrong when you wouldn't come out of your room."

"Oh I'm sorry your highness. I didn't mean to upset her. I would never want to hurt Jasmine."

"I Know my dear don't worry. You have saved my daughter's life more than once. As well as my future son-in-law. I would like you to know that you have my trust, and you have it for some time now."

"Oh thank you so much your highness!"

"Perhaps you would be interested in joining me for breakfast?"

"Surely."

A few hours later Aladdin and everyone came back, and plans for the wedding were made once again.

"Well, you little turkey, come to say good-bye?"

Sam heard Cassim say those dreaded words, She knew that Iago had to go with him. She hated the thought of not seeing Iago for awhile, but she knew he had to go. After all, he was considered a criminal now.

Sam snuck away from the crowds, which wasn't that difficult because everyone was watching Aladdin and Jasmine anyway, and went to the back where Cassim and Iago were. Cassim turned and jumped onto his horse when he saw her.

"Cassim wait! Don't worry! I won't turn you in."

"Thank you Sam."

"Don't mention it. I just came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye Sam. Take care of my son and daughter-in-law."

"I will. Good-bye Iago. Try not to get into too much trouble huh?"

"Sure."

With that, Cassim pulled on the reins and they sped toward the gates, but Sam stayed long enough to Iago shout back "…but I'm not making any promises! I'll be back someday Sam! Don't worry about me!..."

Sam didn't know if there was more or not, they got to far away for her to hear. Sam waved to Cassim and Iago, and then she waved to Aladdin and Jasmine who had taken off on carpet. She figured she had better get back for the celebration of Aladdin and Jasmine finally being wed.

'It took three movies and a TV series, but their finally married.'

TBC 

Please review! And please tell me any suggestion you may have for future chapters. I have a few ideas, but there's always room for more!


	21. chapter 21

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 21, and hopefully another chapter will be up by the end of the month.

Disclaimer: Eden, Dhandi, King Mamood, and Sadira all belong to Disney and were in Aladdin: the TV series.

Chapter 21

Aladdin and Jasmine came back from there first magic carpet ride together as a married couple, and the celebration began! Everyone was happy. There was tons of food and people everywhere. Sam was introduced to Sadira, King Mamood, and many other of Aladdin and Jasmine's friends that they had made over the years. What pleased Sam the most was that she was introduced as Aladdin and Jasmine's best friend. She smiled every single time they said it or when she thought about it. She was so happy.

Soon it was time for the bride and groom's first dance together as a married couple. There was a very slow song playing. (Music provided my Genie, with equipment that no one in this time had ever seen before.) That's when Sam got an idea. She ran toward her room, came back, and found Genie.

"Genie put this on. Number nine okay?"

"Sure Sam." He looked at the CD. "Great idea!"

_I can show you the world_

_Shining shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess no when did u last let your heart decide…_

Al looked over at Sam and Genie and smiled at them. He took Jasmine and they danced all around the floor. Jasmine looked gorgeous in her wedding dress, and Aladdin looked so handsome. They were looking into each others eyes like there was nobody else in the room. It was so romantic. Then slowly, other people joined them out on the dance floor.

"Sam, may I have this dance with one of the most beautiful girls in the room?"

"Of course Genie."

Genie bowed and took Sam out onto the dance floor. They danced for awhile, and eventually ended up near Aladdin and Jasmine, when an unexpected guest came in. Two guests actually.

"Genie!"

"Eden! Dhandi! I thought you guys couldn't make it."

"Well, we're here now… and who's this dancing with my man?"

"Hi. I don't think we've met. I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you, and don't worry. I would never dream of stealing your man."

"Hi Sam! I'm Eden, and this is Dhandi."

"It's nice to meet you," Dhandi chimed in.

"Dhandi, why don't you go get some food? It looks like there's plenty over there," said Eden.

"Okay Eden. Have fun with Genie!" Dhandi giggled and ran off.

Genie looked uneasy and Sam knew what she had to do.

"Wow Genie my feet really hurt. Maybe I should go sit down, but if you wanted to keep dancing there seems to be another genie who would love to dance with you, " Sam said facing Eden.

"Thanks Sam."

Genie and Eden danced away, and disappeared into the crowd.

"You wouldn't be too tired to dance for a little while longer would you?"

"Why Aladdin! Where's your other half?"

"She was taken form me."

"Taken? By who?"

"The Sultan."

Sam laughed. She thought she had actually been taken from him.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Well I don't usually dance with royalty, but I guess I can make an exception… just this once."

Aladdin smiled and took Sam out onto the dance floor. They danced and laughed and just enjoyed each others company.

A teenage boy entered the wedding. He was from the streets, but he knew that every citizen of Agrabah was invited to this wedding. The wedding that was the beginning of a new era in Agrabah's history. Royalty no longer had to marry royalty, but anyone they chose.

This boy saw Sam dancing with the future Sultan on Agrabah. He decided to approach them. He was alone in the world and decided he had nothing left to lose anyway, so if the future Sultan decided to throw him in the dungeon, it wouldn't have been a lose to anyone but him.

"Excuse me Your Highness."

Aladdin didn't answer him. Therefore, the boy spoke louder.

"Excuse me Your Highness."

"Um, Aladdin I think he's talking to you."

"Oh… I guess I have to get used to that title huh?"

"Yes I guess so."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could steal dance with this woman?"

Aladdin looked at Sam as if asking if it was okay. Sam didn't see anything wrong with they boy so she nodded to Aladdin and replied "I'd be honored."

This mysterious boy took Sam's hand and they danced for a long time. Sam totally lost track of the time. She was taken aback by how good of a dancer he was. This mysterious boy… it was as if she knew him from somewhere but where? Now, Sam's feet really were starting to hurt, but she didn't want to be rude. Maybe if she walked around a bit she would feel better.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Thank you, I would love that."

They went outside to the garden and sat on the fountain.

"I'm Sam by the way, who are you?"

"I'm… Mohammed."

"Did you forget your name there for a second?" Sam said laughing slightly.

"I guess so. I'm just nervous being around someone as beautiful as yourself."

Sam blushed. "Um…thank you."

"So, are you close with the princess and her husband?"

"Yes, they're the best of the best friends I've ever had."

"That's nice."

Sam started to get a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. Was she just nervous? No, this was hr instinct. Her instinct telling her to get out of there. But why should she? He seemed perfectly nice. She wasn't going to bail just because she thought she was getting a little nervous.

"I'm feeling a little tired. Perhaps I'll see you around sometime?"

_Why are you leaving? He's so cute! And It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything._

He grabbed her arm. "Why are so leaving so soon?"

"I...um… have to."

_Something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong. Run! Run now! Why aren't my legs moving?_

"No, stay here."

Then his voice changed. She knew that voice, but where from?

"Stay with me."

This was a command more than anything. Sam couldn't run! Her legs weren't working! They were stuck to the ground! She couldn't think of anything to do! Sam did the only thing that came into her head.

"ALADDIN! GENIE! JASMINE! ABU! CARPET! RASOUL! HELP!"

Sam screamed as loud as she could. Genie was the first to come outside.

"What's going on out here?"

Sam couldn't say anything. She just pointed in the direction the boy had ran to.

"I'm on it."

Genie flew after him, and Aladdin jumped on Carpet and was right behind Genie., but the boy had jumped the fence, and was out of sight. Not even Genie with his semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic powers could find him.

TBC 

Review please!


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22 

A/N: Wow, a lot of you have good guesses for who the boy is. And they all seem to be the same one… but that doesn't mean your right. (Hee hee. I'm so evil.) Anyway, here's another chapter. Sorry again for the delay! Homework and stuff getting in the way. You understand right? Please review, and any suggestions would be helpful!

Sam was all shaken up after what happened. It wasn't like anything serious happened… she just met some weird guy that's all.

_Oh well,_ she thought.

"Samantha, are you okay?"

"Yes Jasmine I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I've never heard you scream so loudly."

"I'm fine really. Now what are you and Al doing out here on your wedding day? You're supposed to be in there celebrating!" Sam said pointing to the palace.

"We're not going to leave you out here alone." Aladdin said all heroic and protective.

"I think I need some fresh air. I can handle myself… really!"

"Fine, you can stay out here," Aladdin replied. "As long as Abu and Carpet stay with you."

"And Rajah."

"Fine."

Sam acted like she didn't care if they stayed with her or not, but truth be told, she was really happy that Aladdin and Jasmine made them stay.

Carpet draped himself on Sam's shoulders, Abu sat on her lap, and Rajah stood proudly in front of her.

"Abu? Who do u think he was?"

"I dunno." Said Abu in his cute monkey way.

Sam petted him for awhile and then decided to go back inside. She felt a little better, and plus she was missing all the fun!

The rest of the night was amazing. There was more dancing and eating of course, and Genie put on a fantastic firework show for everyone! It was the perfect night for Aladdin and Jasmine. Sam was so happy for them, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. It wasn't that she wanted Aladdin for herself or anything like that, she just wanted what Aladdin and Jasmine had.

At the end of the night, Aladdin and Jasmine said goodnight to every single person that had attended, made sure the guards took all of the gifts to the treasure room, and then seemed to disappear.

"Sam! Have you seen Al and Jas? I can't find them anywhere!"

"I wouldn't worry so much Genie. I'm sure they're just…um… enjoying their wedding night. You know what I mean?"

"Ew! Did not need that!"

"What? I didn't say anything! I'm going to go bed. I'll see you in the morning Genie. Goodnight Abu, Carpet, and good night Sultan!"

The next few months went by quickly. Except for that incident where Aladdin and Hercules teamed up to beat both Hades and Jafar, but that didn't long, and Sam wasn't even there for it. She had slept in one morning, and Aladdin and Jasmine came back form the marketplace and told her all about it. Sam didn't get all of it. She hadn't been feeling that well lately.

One night, Jasmine came into Sam's room almost in a panic.

"Sam? Are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake. Jasmine is there something wrong?"

"Yes, can I talk to you about something personal, woman to woman?"

"Sure you can."

"I'm afraid there's something wrong with me."

"Wrong with you? What's going on Jas?"

"It's just that… it's been almost 9 months since Aladdin and I have been married, and I'm still not with child. Do you think it's me? Could Aladdin and I be doing something wrong in… you know…"

"In the words of Genie, 'Ew!' When you said personal I didn't know you meant that personal."

"I'm just so worried. I really want children."

"Jasmine, don't worry about it. It'll happen for you and Aladdin. You just have to be patient."

"But what if never does? What if it's me?"

"Jasmine, I'm sure it's not you. You and Aladdin will have a child soon."

"Thank you Samantha I guess I needed a little reassurance."

"No problem."

"Jasmine?" Aladdin said walking into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I think Jasmine was just about to leave and um… go to bed right?"

"What? Oh yes! I was! Goodnight Samantha!" before she left she whispered "Thank you."

Aladdin and Jasmine left and that's when it started to happen again. Sam did not feel well at all. She had never felt this way before. She got really weak like she had the flu or something, but it felt as if every muscle in her body was cramping up. Her head hurt the most of all. She could barely blink without pain. She decided she should tell Aladdin and Jasmine in the morning, because she didn't want to interrupt them at the moment.

The next morning, Sam had every intention of telling Aladdin what had been happening for the past few nights, but something else was happening.

"Sam! Thank goodness you're awake! Jasmine is sick! I don't know what's wrong! Please come and hurry!"

"I'm coming where is she?"

"In our room."

Sam ran as fast as she could. All thoughts about herself completely vanished from her brain. All that mattered was Jasmine.

"Jasmine? Jasmine! Are you okay? What's wrong? What hurts?"

"My stomach and I feel like I'm going to…"

Aladdin held Jasmine's hair back for her and Sam was so thankful that there happen to be a small trash can next to Jasmine's side of the bed.

_Perhaps what I have is going around? Maybe Jasmine caught it from me? _Sam thought. Then she saw Aladdin hugging Jasmine and rubbing her back while telling her that everything was going to be okay. Then it dawned on her!

_Of course!_

"Al, can I have a minute alone with Jasmine?"

"I'm not leaving her Sam."

"Only a minute! You can wait at the door if you want!"

"Alright, but only a minute! I'll be back Princess."

"Well Samantha do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes I think I know exactly what it is."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think it's morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? What does that mean?"

"It means that when you talked to me last night, I think you were already pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Thank Allah!"

"Wait a minute Jas, are you sure? Because if I were you, I wouldn't want to tell anyone until I was sure. Would you like me to send for the doctor?"

"Yes please", Jasmine said as she reached for the bucket again.

Sam didn't want to tell Aladdin to do it, because he might get really worried, so she asked one of Jasmine's servants to do it.

The doctor came in and examined her. He came to the same conclusion as Sam had. Jasmine looked incredibly sick, yet so happy at the same time. The doctor also said that Jasmine would be fine and that this was normal. In addition, Jasmine was a few months along, so she should be starting to show very soon.

Outside of Jasmine's door, Aladdin was growing impatient. What if something was seriously wrong with her? What could he do? If there was one feeling that he hated the most, it had to be feeling as helpless as he did right now.

Shortly after, when Jasmine was feeling better, she sent for Aladdin, her father, Genie, Abu, Rajah, Carpet, and even Rasoul was worried enough about the Princess to be in the room.

Of course, Aladdin arrived before the others, so she told him first.

"Aladdin, I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong my Princess?"

"Nothing. Actually, I have the most wonderful news."

Aladdin looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Aladdin, I'm pregnant."

For at least 15 seconds, Aladdin had this blank look on his face. It was the longest, most silent 15 seconds Sam had ever lived through.

"Oh Jasmine! I can't believe this! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to have a son or daughter," he picked up Jasmine and spun her around, " with the love of my life!"

They were laughing, kissing, and hugging when everyone else came into the room, and they broke the news to everyone. Everyone was overjoyed. Carpet was flying around the room like crazy! Genie had turned into a one-person band. Abu was making some very loud, but happy, monkey chatters, and the Sultan had the biggest smile on his face that Sam had ever seen!

Everyone was so happy, Sam didn't have the heart to tell them that she hadn't been feeling all that well lately. It probably wasn't anything serious anyway.

Jasmine suddenly had a thought. "Aladdin, what about your father, and Iago? Wouldn't they like to know as well?"

"Trust me," Aladdin said. "They'll know."

During the next six months, everything went on as normal for the most part. All do Aladdin's enemies seem have to have finally given up. Mirage had never even shown her face again, Mozenrath was gone, Abis Mal and Haroud had been captured and put into the dungeon for trying to steal from the palace, Chaos hadn't been back, Sadira hadn't tried anything since the wedding, and they had received word that Mechanicles had died when one of his explosions blew up.

Sam's strange feelings kept coming. She would get dizzy and she would be in so much pain. She never told anyone though. She didn't want to worry anyone, especially Jasmine. Jasmine was due any day now.

On Aladdin and Jasmine's one year wedding anniversary, a beautiful, healthy baby boy was born. His name? Prince Ali of Agrabah or course!

TBC!

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: The next chapter is here! I'm so sorry for the delay (again). Whenever I was reading fan fiction, it always seemed that the author was trying to torture me by not updating for months on end, but I know I see how hard it can be. So, to anyone that I have ever said "Hurry up and update!" I'm so sorry!

Chapter 23

Prince Ali of Agrabah was a gorgeous baby! He was healthy and happy, which is what his parents cared about the most. Whenever Jasmine needed a break to sleep, Aladdin would take care of him. And whenever Aladdin needed a little help, Genie would come and make Ali laugh, or Sam would come in an help calm him down. Sam was excellent at putting him to sleep, as well as taking care of him if Aladdin and Jasmine needed a break.

"I love this kid Genie! I would do anything for him."

"Great Sam, 'cause I believe he needs his diaper changed."

"Except that. Genie? Genie where did you go? That is not fair! You can't keep disappearing every time he needs his diaper changed!"

Sam knew that Genie could hear her, wherever he was. He was making a habit of disappearing on her. But how could she be mad at Genie? He would just start telling hysterical jokes if she gave him even the slightest evil look.

"I can't believe you're already 3 months old Ali," Sam said to him as she rocked him in her arms. "I think we need a plan Ali. How do we get Genie to stay next time and change you?"

Ali made bubbles with his spit y opening his mouth.

"Good plan Ali. I like a man who thinks on his feet."

Ali smiled, and then yawned.

"Guess it's a time for a nap, huh?"

Sam walked into Jasmine and Aladdin's room to wear the crib was, and put him down. She looked around for Al and Jas, but couldn't find them. She figured they were outside in the garden, enjoying the few moments of spare time. After Sam put Ali down, she walked away and was gong to go onto the balcony for a bit of fresh air when Ali started screaming. She ran back and he just looked up at her and smiled. Seeing that he was alright, she started to walk away again, but then he started to scream again, even louder this time, if that was possible.

"oh! I understand. You can't go to sleep without hearing a story about the adventures of your father can you?"

Ali looked up at her with those big brown eyes of his, as if to say, 'yes, that's exactly what I want'.

"Okay then. Have I ever told you about the time Jafar came back?"

Ali made a cute baby noise.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, Abis Mal had let him out of his lamp, and together they made a plan to kill Aladdin!"

Ali opened his mouth really wide as if in shock.

"I know right? So, they snuck back into the palace, and put the plan into action…"

Sam went through the entire story, using different voices for all of the characters, and she even acted parts out.

"And then Iago swooped down as if out of no where! He got the lamp, but then Jafar hit him with a bolt of magic! Whoosh! But genies can't kill you see, so Iago had just enough energy to kick the lamp and send it into the lava, killing Jafar for good!"

"Samantha!"

"AAHHH! My God Jas, you scared me!"

"Good! You shouldn't be telling him stories like that, you'll care him."

"Um, Jas, you realize he can't understand a word I'm saying right?"

"Yes he can! He's very smart for his age."

"She's got you beat there, Sam," Aladdin said as he came into the room.

Sam rolled her eyes at both of them. Did they know that all parents say that?

Ali started crying again.

"See what you did Jas! He's mad you yelled at me!"

"Oh yes Samantha, I'm sure that's the problem."

Sam picked up Ali, and started to walk across the room to give him to his mother, when the feeling came over her again. He was dizzy and her head hurt beyond belief. Her muscles ached, and she felt as if she couldn't control her body.

"Jas… take him."

Jasmine rushed to her and took her baby out of Sam's arms. Sam grabbed her head in absolute agony. Aladdin rushed over to her, but it was too late. Sam had already fallen and hit her head on the hard floor.

TBC

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the reviews! And they were so quick too! Well, since I updated and then 5 minutes later Spirit of the Sky (Spader) reviewed, I decided to review again today! See what happens when you write me such nice things?

WARNING: contains information about Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! If you haven't finished reading it yet, don't read this chapter!

Chapter 24

Sam woke up. She was in her bed, in her room, in her time.

_That was weird. I remember holding Ali, then handing him to Jasmine, and then…nothing._

She assumed that she must have gone to her room and fell asleep really fast, but still she couldn't get this weird feeling that something was wrong out of her head. She looked over at her clock. It was already 11:00 AM. Her parents had been worrying about her, since she was never a late sleeper, yet she chose to sleep in whenever she got the chance. Of course Sam knew that she was fighting the spell, so she could stay in Agrabah for longer pieces of time. What would her parents ay if she told them?

_They would think that I'm crazy that's what! They would send me therapy, or made even the loony bin! Definitely can't tell anyone, even if it kills me. _

That's when it happened again. She felt sick to her stomach. The pain in her head came again, but this time not as bad. She decided that it was nothing and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Well good afternoon," her mother said to her.

"Love you too Ma," Sam blurted out.

Her mother chose to ignore the sarcastic remark.

"Are you alright? You don't look very good."

"I'm fine… really…", and with that, Sam collapsed onto the floor.

§§

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Sam asked. She had no idea in the slightest where she was. She could see nothing. It seemed as if she were standing on nothing. All around her was just white. It was white for as far as she could see.

"Aladdin? Genie? Mom?" Sam practically pleaded, but no one was there to answer her.

"What's going on?" Sam said to no one.

_Where am I? Could I be dreaming? No. I can't be dreaming. I haven't had a dream in… a long time. _

All of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound. Then, Sam felt as if she had been pulled by her feet downward, on and on she went. Her eyes were closed… she was so scared to open them. She was falling, and fast.

"Hello? Are you alright? Please wake up."

Sam knew this voice. She wasn't in Agrabah, she knew that. She was in a bed, but it wasn't hers in her time or in Agrabah. But where did she know this voice from? She decided to open her eyes slowly.

"AAAHHH!" Sam screamed and fell out of the bed she was laying in.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sam couldn't believe her eyes! Emma Watson was staring down at her. But, how had she gotten to London?

"Excuse me Emma, but do you know how I got here?"

"Emma? Who's Emma? My name is Hermione Granger."

_Oh God! Not Again! I've learned to handle to worlds, I can't possibly handle three!_

"And I'm Ron."

"And I'm Harry."

"Hi, I'm Samantha, but my friends call me Sam. And I know who you are, Ron Weasly and the famous Harry Potter."

Sam saw Harry roll his eyes.

"And I saw that."

Hermione ignored the fact that Sam knew who they were, "You don't know how you got here either? We found you, so we brought you here."

Sam looked around, she was in Hogwarts alright, in the hospital wing. She was a Harry Potter fan. But not that big of one. Why was she here? What happened to her. She looked down at her clothing.

"I'm wearing Gryffindor colors!" Sam said.

"Yeah, we figured you were a student we had never seen before, which would be hard considering you're in our house."

"I'm not in your house! I mean, I'm not a student here. I'm not a witch. I don't know how I got into Hogwarts. I didn't know that it existed."

"So, you're not a witch, and yet we brought you in here?" Ron said. "Blimey we're in trouble."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a muggle."

"Who's a muggle?' said a dark cold voice. Sam knew that that voice belonged to their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Snape. "I've got to admit Potter; even your father wouldn't have done something to this degree."

Dumbledore walked in shortly after him. "I hear we have visitor. However, if you don't have any magical abilities, why, may I ask, are you wearing a Hogwarts uniform?"

"I don't know sir," replied Sam. Her heart sank; she knew that Dumbledore was eventually going to die in the 6th book! In addition, that would mean that Snape was still the Potions teacher.

"Professor, these students were just trying to help someone who they thought needed it. There will be no punishment."

"What will be done with her then?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore replied, "Her memory will be adjusted and she'll be brought back to London. That is all."

What could Sam do? She knew it had to be done. How could she tell them, 'I know all of you from the books I've read?' It was hard enough getting Aladdin to believe her.

While Sam was pondering this, Dumbledore walked out, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following. Before Snape could leave, Sam called him.

"By the way Professor Snape," Sam whispered", I know you're a Death Eater, I just hope everyone else finds out before it's too late."

Snape looked absolutely furious at her, but before he could say anything, that falling feeling came again and she was gone.

§§

Sam was drowning. This is it! This is how she was going to die, she knew it. She tried to swim to the surface, but her clothes were pulling her down. Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her up into a little rowboat. Sam was coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you alright luv?"

_What is happening to me?_

"Yes, I'm fine…I think."

"Do you have a name lass?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"It's short for Samantha, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I see you've heard of me."

_Right, I'm going to have to play stupid with this one._

"Well of course I have! And the Black Pearl…"

"Is right behind you lass."

Sam turned around and saw the Black Pearl for the first time in person.

"Wow", was all she could manage to say.

Jack hadn't noticed that she had turned around to look at the Pearl, and he said, "Yeah, I have that impression on most women."

Sam rolled her eyes. This would be great to her normally, if it were a dream or something, but she had to get out of here. She had to talk to Aladdin. They had reached the Pearl, and jack grabbed her hand to help her out, but he had obviously been drinking, and he slipped, which caused her to fall backward out of the boat and into the water.

That, now familiar, falling feeling came back. This time, she was in a bed, but she recognized it! It was her bed! She sat up.

"Aladdin! Jasmine!"

"It's okay Samantha, we're here." Jasmine said as she gave her a hug.

"Genie! You wouldn't believe what just happened to me. First I was in like a limbo thing, as far as I could see was white. Then, I was in Hogwarts! And then I was in the Caribbean with Jack Sparrow! And then.. I woke up here."

"Samantha, you've been asleep for two days."

"I have?"

"Yes, you have," said Aladdin as Abu jumped onto her lap. "You scared us."

Genie finally piped in, "Well, according to my calculations, and what you, Sam, Have told me, I can conclude that… I have no idea what happened."

"It was so strange! One minute you were holding Ali, and the next, you were on the floor! Genie, are you sure you don't know what's wrong."

"No."

"But I do," said someone from the corner. The figure emerged from the shadows, it was someone that none of them had seen for some time.

TBC… 

Please Review! Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers studios.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Fasir!" Genie said stunned, "Haven't seen you since…"

"Before we were married," said Jasmine, also shocked.

"Fasir, what's wrong with Sam?"

"I'm afraid that the spell Mozenrath placed on Samantha is wearing off. What was supposed to happen, what day you were to go to sleep here, wake up in your time, and that would be it."

Sam froze. _Leave Agrabah? Forever? _

"Fasir," said Sam trying to hide the tears, "What do you mean by 'supposed to happen'?"

"Obviously, that's not what is happening is it? Have you been in pain before, during, or after these dreams have happened?"

"Yes."

"Sam!" said Aladdin, "Why didn't you tell us? We could have gone through it together."

"I'm sorry Aladdin; it's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just that there was so much going on! The wedding, Ali, and now you'll be becoming Sultan soon, but they were all such happy occasions, and I didn't want to bother anyone because I was in a little pain."

Aladdin and Jasmine glared at her with a look that Sam had come to know so well.

"Okay… a lot of pain."

"That doesn't matter now," said Fasir. "I'm afraid you have all underestimated Mozenrath. He didn't complete the spell."

Nobody else dared to say anything, except for Sam.

"Complete?"

"I'm afraid so. I believe what he thought, is if you helped him destroy Aladdin, then he would either complete the spell totally and have you with him for a longer period, or just send you home by other means. However, you went against him, so the spell would never be completed…"

"So I would suffer the painful consequences! That bastard! He knew exactly what he was doing! He's probably laughing from the deepest pit in hell right now!"

"Samantha, calm down! We'll figure something out."

"Genie," said Aladdin, "You can fix this can't you?"

"Sorry Al, my powers aren't what they used to be. Besides, it's a bad idea to mix magic!"

"Fasir! Fasir is there…" Sam said but stopped, he was gone.

"What is with that guy? What happened to saying good-bye?" Genie turned into Mary Poppins. "That is simply unacceptable manners," genie said in a British accent.

"Very funny Genie, but seriously, what are we going to do?"

"Well Samantha, it was magic that brought you to us, so it's got to be magic that will save you."

"Jafar's lab," they all said in unison.

§§

It had been hours. They had found nothing in Jafar's lab. They had searched book, scrolls, and random parchments, but there was nothing that could have helped Sam in any way.

As Genie continued searching he said, "Where is that loud-mouth parrot when you need him?"

Sam had never even thought that Iago might be able to help, but since Genie had mentioned it, now she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You know what this means don't you?" Sam said to everyone, "Genie can't help, we don't know where Iago is, or if he can help, so there's only one thing left to do."

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I have to go back to the Land of the Black Sand."

TBC!

As always, please review! Also, any ideas or anything that you would like to see happen, let me know!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Sam, you're not going back there! Who knows what could be there?"

"Al, I have to. What else is there to do?"

Everyone fell silent. What was there to do? There were no other options. Going back to the Land of the Black Sand was their last and only hope.

"Well then you're not going alone. We're all going with you.

"Yeah! Yeah!" chimed Abu.

"Fine. Then we had better get going."

Aladdin whistled for Carpet and he came right away. Aladdin, Jasmine, Sam, Genie, and Abu all got on and took off.

§ §

The Land hadn't changed much. It was as dark and cold as ever. Perhaps even more so now that Mozenrath was dead. When they flew through, the magic detectors didn't even glow. There was no sign of any Mamluks either. Carpet stopped in front of the massive doors to the citadel, and let everyone off.

"Well, here we are." Said Jasmine a little nervously.

"Relax Jas, " Sam replied. "Ol' Mozy is dead remember? You've got nothing to worry about."

As Sam was saying this Aladdin and Genie pushed open the doors. The throne room was the same. It still had an eerie fell to it. Yet, there was something different. It wasn't dirty like the rest of the "kingdom" was. It didn't exactly have the abandoned feel to it.

"Oh this place gives me the creeps," said Genie.

"Me too," replied Sam. "To quote a parrot, 'Let's just get in, get out, and go home.'"

Jasmine hugged her after she said this. "I'm so glad you can call the palace your home."

It was such a simple gesture, yet it meant so much to Sam. There has to be a book in the library somewhere.

"Ahhh… visitors." The gang froze. Who could possibly be here?

A strange looking creature walked into the room. As he came closer, they noticed it had the shape of a man, but had… green skin?

"Okay… okay you're a Mamluk, and you're talking." Sam said. "That can not be a good combination."

"True. I was once one o Mozenrath's servants, and since he is gone, I want you out of my Citadel."

"Yours? How can it be yours? Who are…?" Sam looked at him, trying to take in everything about him. _Strange, _she thought,_ the Mamluks I remember were a different shade of green._ Suddenly, it came to her.

"Destane?"

"How do you know?"

"You're a different color than the others are… were." Sam corrected herself. "My name is Samantha. I was here for quite some time awhile back."

"Sam? The girl Mozenrath brought through some stupid spell?"

"Yes! That's me!"

The gang breathed a sigh of relief. Destane's dead face had somewhat softened.

"Why, or how are you here?" Sam asked.

Destane answered, "Mozenrath didn't completely turn me into a Mamluk. That way I could remember who I was, yet I still had to serve him, which is why I was different than the rest."

"Man, Mozy just didn't like to complete spells did he?" Genie whispered.

"Guess not." Said Aladdin.

"Sam, you always treated the Mamluks kindly. You never asked us to do anything, and treated us like people, even though we aren't."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say. Sure she had never yelled at them or treated them in any way like Mozenrath had, but had she treated them like people? Sam decided to go along.

"You're welcome. You see, we have something in common. Mozenrath never completed the spell on me either."

"I see."

"If you let us look in your library for just a little while… to look for the spell I mean, we'll leave you alone. Promise."

"Sorry, but no. You see, I don't want anyone to know I'm here, So now I'm going to have to kill you. I've been waiting for an opportunity to try this." Destane took out a gauntlet.

"That was Mozenrath's!" screamed Sam.

"Indeed, but he isn't using it now is he?"

Aladdin put himself in front of Sam and Jasmine, as they got ready to jump out of the way if he aimed for them. Unfortunately, perhaps in every battle between Aladdin and Mozenrath, Destane was the, so he knew exactly what to do.

"Ixala!"

The Crystal of Ix seemed to appear from nowhere, and took Genie and Carpet into it.

"That's wonderful." Sam said sarcastically.

Destane starting firing at Aladdin, Jasmine, Sam, and Abu. When it had gone on for quite some time, Destane hit Sam, and then Jasmine, who were now both now on the floor unable to move. Destane put his hands around Aladdin's neck, who was struggling. He was extremely strong for a half-dead Mamluk. When it seemed like all hope was lost, they all heard another voice.

"Get your hands off my son."

Sam recognized this voice. She could hear what was going on around her, but still could not move an inch.

Cassim jumped down from a window ledge, as Iago flew down towards Destane, and grabbed the gauntlet. Destane dropped Aladdin and was now powerless.

Aladdin grabbed the gauntlet, and put it on to get Genie and Carpet out of the Crystal. Cassim kicked Destane, making him fall to the ground in pain. Then, Aladdin went over to Jasmine and tried to wake her up. After a few minutes, she did. Abu was on top of Sa, patting her face, trying to get her to wake up, which she eventually did.

"Genie! Take care of him!"

"Got it Sam!'

Destane disappeared, and Sam didn't even care where he went. He was just happy he was gone. It wasn't until then that it hit her.

"Iago! You came back!"

"Awww! Do I feel a big group hug coming on?' said Genie.

Genie grabbed them all and held everyone close for about a minute or so.

"Iago, I'm so glad you came back. Samantha really needs help."

After they all had all greeted Iago back, said hello to Cassim, and explained the situation, Iago replied, "Sorry Kid, but I got nothing."

"Then we have to find that book." Said Aladdin determined as ever.

"Cassim how did you know we were here?"

"We snuck into the palace because I heard I was grandfather."

Iago interrupted. "Big deal! He's just a baby. All they do is spit and complain!"

"Hmmmm… reminds me of someone I know," said Genie.

Iago gave him a look that could kill.

"… and one of the servants told us that you had come here." Cassim finished.

They finally reached the library without confronting any other enemies that wanted to kill them. The shelves seemed both miles high and miles long.

"We had better get started," said Aladdin.

TBC!

Please review! Again, any ideas about what you want to se happen, let me know! It just might!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (this is a really short one)

Aladdin, Jasmine, Sam, Genie, and now Cassim and Iago must have read every book in the library. They had been there for many hours, yet they still hadn't found anything useful.

"Sam, is there any other room where Mozenrath kept spell books?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't think so. There weren't any in the lab or throne room, whenever I read something I always put it back or the Mamluks did it for me…none in the kitchen... but I don't know if there were any in his room. Should we check there?"

There was dead silence. Everyone looked away from her.

"What? He's dead! He's not going to jump out of a closet!"

Abu jumped on Sam's shoulder and chattered some monkey noises, which sounded encouraging.

"See? Abu's with me… I think."

"Alright already! Let's just go and go this over with!" Said Iago in his usual whining voice.

"Some things never change," she heard Genie whisper to Aladdin. She smiled at them, and proceeded to Mozenrath's room.

Mozenrath's room was once beautiful… Sam had to admit. She remembered it as huge with beautiful blue silk curtains covering floor length windows. He had a king size canopy bed, with a nightstand next to it, where he placed his gauntlet at night if wanted to. There were torches placed strategically around the room, so when they were all lit the room lit up like it was day light. Across from his bed, there was a large fireplace, which Sam loved very much. She never got to enjoy it that much, but she loved it anyway. The entire room was decorated in different shades of blue and black… very Mozenrath.

The gang walked into the room slowly. Mozenrath's room had no become covered in dust with spiders and their webs everywhere. There were now holes in the curtains, and the windows were covered with dirt.

Sam went over to the bed. She looked on the nightstand, and under the bed. There was nothing. She noticed that the bed was still unmade. It gave her the chills. Abu screeching bought Sam out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong Abu?" Sam walked over to where Abu was pointing.

"Iago, what is he saying?"

But Iago didn't answer. For the first time in his life he was silent, and staring. Sam turned her head to where the two were staring, and Aladdin and Jasmine followed.

"What's going on guys?" Genie said.

"No!" Sam screamed! "It can't be! No!"

What is it? Any guesses? Haha! I'm so mean! TBC! Review please!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sam ran to the fireplace as Iago said, "Sam is that it?"

"Yes! This is it! The book that Mozenrath used to bring me here… and it's torn to shreds. This can't be happening."

"Now now," said Genie encouragingly. "You're exaggerating. There's only a few pages missing."

Sam picked up the book. It was the one that Mozenrath had used all right. He never let her read it, but she knew what it looked like. It was the right color and size, and it had a symbol on the front cover.

"You're right Genie. There's only a few pages missing," Sam said hopefully.

Aladdin grabbed the book from her hands and flipped through it. "Um, Sam? How important are the last pages?"

"Very. Those are the pages we need. Why?"

"Because those are the ones that have been ripped out."

Sam took the book back and Jasmine looked at it over her shoulder.

"But what could have happened to the last pages? Jasmine asked. "Destane didn't do it because he didn't know you were coming. The Mamluks are gone, so who else is there?"

"Sam, did anyone else know that you were here?"

"I saw Fasir once, and that was it."

"Okay let's calm down." Said Jasmine in her calming voice. "Let's think. Where would the other pages be?"

Abu started making his monkey noises again, and pointed at the fireplace. Aladdin was the first to notice.

"Hey guys! I think Abu found something!"

Everyone came over and looked into the fireplace. Sure enough, there were remnants of pages, now dust covered. Sam began to cry.

"This can't be happening! Genie can't you fix this somehow. Can't you just zap me and I get to stay here? Or zap the pages and they'll be in perfect condition again? Please Genie!"

"Sam, I'm sorry but I can't. You can't mix magics. And I don't know what was on the pages, so I can't do anything."

"Sam! Sam! What about _your_ magic?" Iago asked.

"Iago, I can't either. My magic was evil magic. I can torture people and that's about it. Besides, the longer I don't use it, the weaker it becomes." Sam sighed in defeat. "Of course! Mozenrath's power couldn't kill anyone immediately. They would suffer for awhile before they died. He knew what he was doing. After he died, the Mamluks or Destane must have taken his body out. He knew I would have to come back for this, and the fire might go out if he through the whole book in…so he went to the back and ripped out the exact pages that I would need. I can't believe this! He's dead, and he's still torturing me!"

"Well there must be something we can do for you Samantha."

"Yes there is," Sam replied. "We can take the book and go back to the palace. Ali has been away from his parents long enough. And Aladdin! You are becoming Sultan tomorrow night! You shouldn't be worrying about this nonsense."

Sam began to walk towards Carpet when Aladdin grabbed her arm. He pulled her toward him. He put his hand under her chin forcing her to look up. "Now you listen to me Sam. I never want you to think you're not important enough. We will always care about you, no matter how chaotic things get. Understand?"

Sam had never seen him like that before… so stern and, well, father-like. "Okay." Sam said sheepishly. She grabbed the book and jumped on Carpet, and Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu, and Genie followed. Cassim and Iago went back down to take the horses they had "borrowed" from the palace back to Agrabah.

The ride home was relatively quite. Everyone knew that Sam didn't want to talk. She was thinking about everything… trying to take it all in. So she couldn't stay. She would have to live through the pain and end up in her time again. What else was there to do?

§ § §

Before Sam knew it, the night had arrived where Aladdin was to become Sultan. Sam volunteered to watch Ali during the ceremony. The ceremony it would be quick, but who knew how long the celebration afterward would be? Everyone was busy getting everything ready. Sam decided to go to Aladdin's room about half an hour before the whole thing began. She knocked on the door.

"Aladdin, are you alright?" Sam opened the door slowly.

"People of Agrabah! I am honored to…. No that's not right. Citizens of this great kingdom, it is an honor to… no!"

Aladdin was pacing back and forth trying to memorize his speech, or come up with one. Sam couldn't tell. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Aladdin heardand said "It's not funny Sam! I don't know what to say!" He kept looking down at his notes.

"Aladdin, something will come to you. Just speak from your heart."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to… wow!" Aladdin looked up at Sam for the first time.

"What? What is it?"

"You look… absolutely amazing."

"Thank you. Jasmine gave it to me."

Sam was wearing a dress that Jasmine had surprised her with. It was absolutely beautiful. It fit her beautifully, and it was what Sam called Jasmine-blue. It was the color of Jasmine's outfit in the first movie.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck… even though you don't need it."

"Thanks Sam."

"Come on what's taking so long! The longer you stall in here the longer Cassim and I have to hide in the shadows." Iago bellowed.

Sam laughed. "I guess your first order of business is to excuse Iago and Cassim's crimes?"

"Well it is now." Iago flew out of the room.

"You had better get going." Sam turned to leave.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ali came running in. He was just a little over two years old, but he was very smart of his age.

Aladdin picked up his son and spun him around. Ali giggled, and the Aladdin threw him onto the bed.

"Daddy again!"

"No Ali. Daddy has to get ready."

"Come on Ali. Let's go watch Daddy become Sultan." Sam said.

"Okay." Ali said although disappointed.

"Cheer up Ali!" Then Abu came in and climbed up onto Ali's shoulder, and then jumped down.

"Hey!" Ali ran after Abu. Sam couldn't help realize how slowly Abu was moving these days.

"I better go after them," said Sam as she ran toward the door. "Good luck again!"

"Thanks."

When Sam was in the hallway, Sam stuck her head back in. "You know, you're not doing to bad for a street rat."

Aladdin gave her a "very funny' look. He then grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door. Sam laughed and stuck her tongue out when he missed.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. The celebrations went on all night.

"Ook sweak ook seakity ook okk."

"Don't worry Abu. I'm sure we're still go adventures even though Aladdin and Jasmine are the rulers of Agrabah now."

Abu smiled and made some happy noises.

"oh my gosh! I understood you! This is great Abu! Took me long enough didn't it?"

Abu smiled and ran off. Sam put Ali to bed, and once he was asleep, Sam went back out to the throne room. Almost everyone had gone home, and the visitors from other kingdoms were returning to their rooms in the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine looked exhausted.

"You guys better go to sleep. I'm guessing you both have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yes! Yes!" said the now ex- Sultan. "You must get some sleep my boy. Tomorrow is your first stay as Sultan."

Everyone went to sleep that night except for Sam. She had been having trouble sleeping lately. She assumed that it was because she was afraid that she would never com back, but now she had a bad feeling. Like something bad was going to happen.

The next morning, Sam had gone to wake Abu, but he didn't wake up. He had passed away in his sleep.

TBC

Review please.


	29. Chapter 29

My apologies to my loyal readers. I know that it ahs been quite some time since an update, but I had SATs, and college stuff, and then my computer was down for months- it was just a nightmare. But have no fear! I'm back and here is a new installment. Four pages!! Hopefully, there will be more to come shortly.

Chapter 29

"Aladdin, I'm so sorry." Said Jasmine in a comforting voice.

Aladdin was one of the strongest men that Sam had ever known. She had never seen him break down like that. When she went to wake Aladdin and Jasmine, and tell them the horrible news, Aladdin didn't believe her. He thought that he was lying again. He pushed her out of the way and ran out of the room. He went to the room that Abu and Iago shared. It was true- Abu had passed away. He couldn't believe it. Aladdin fell to the floor on his knees and cried for hours. Jasmine sat with him when she could, and when she had to take care of political matters, Sam or Genie would sit with him. No one said much, just sat next to Aladdin, hugged him when it felt right, or handed him a tissue. Genie made no jokes. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had said something crazy or morphed into something hysterical.

Abu was given a funeral. It was fit for royalty. He was buried in the royal graveyard located behind the palace, way in the back. Aladdin thanked Jasmine and her father over and over again for letting Abu rest in peace there, and every time Jasmine had the same response.

"Aladdin, Abu is family also. Where else would he go?"

Everyone said a few words about Abu. It was very touching- it would have made Abu happy. It wasn't only sad, it was also a celebration of his life. It was beautiful. Iago said a few words. It was only a few, because for the first time that Sam knew of- Iago cried harder than Aladdin.

"I know the fur ball and I had our problems- but he as my first friend. I know Al and him didn't trust him at first. Can you blame them? But they gave a chance, and they showed me what fighting for the good guys felt like. Good-bye my friend."

It was absolutely heart-breaking. Poor Ali didn't understand. He kept looking around, as if waiting for Abu to show up and everything would be okay again. Sam finally got a moment alone with Aladdin afterward.

"Aladdin, he was old. He lived a great life. He loved you- you know that right?"

Aladdin gave Sam a warm and sincere smile. "I know. But he was my first friend too."

Everyone had left, but Sam remained at the grave site. Mozenrath had given her great powers. Could she raise the dead? Could Mozenrath do it? He had made the Mamluks, but is that the same thing? She had to try.

She stood above the grave. She focused only on Abu. She waited until there was complete silence. She took a deep breath, raised her arms, …

"Sam! What do you think you're doing! You can't mix magics, you can't mess with fate, and you certainly can not bring people, or monkeys back from the dead."

"No Genie. You can't. And you forgot you can't make people fall in love either."

"You know what I mean Sam. You can't do this. Who knows what might happen."

"I don't know what will happen but I have to try. I have to do it for Aladdin. Do you see the pain in his eyes? He's done so much for me- I have to try Genie I just have to." Tears were now running freely down her face.

"Sam, I can't let you try."

"Then back off."

Sam raised her arms, gathered all of the power that she could, concentrated, and then moved her arms down and aimed for the grave. Her hands were glowing just as Mozenrath's had. She focused on Abu will all of her might. She was becoming tired and weak. She had forgotten how draining using magic can be- but she had to keep going. She just had to- for Aladdin. Her legs finally gave in from under her, and she fell onto the dirt and sand. Nothing happened.

"I don't understand. Something should have happened. Anything!"

"I told you Sam- it just won't work. I understand that you want to help. If I could I would ring him back too." Genie had come down to Sam and put his big blue arm around her.

"Genie- how do you do this? You've lived for millions of thousands of years, and you've had masters, plenty of them. But you are immortal and they are not. How do you deal with this pain?"

"Plenty have my masters have treated me as a slave or servant. And one actually wished to be immortal. But Al is really the first one that treated me as a friend."

"But didn't you have friends?"

"Well sure, there were a few. I felt sad and I felt the pain, but this is a new kind of pain."

They sat there for a minute without saying anything. Sam had never thought of it before- Genie was immortal. He would be around until the end of time. Or better yet- until 2006!

"Genie! You're going to be around forever!"

Genie changed into a teacher. "Very good. She can be taught!"

"No no! I mean, you can come see me!"

"Sam, I can see you right now."

"I mean in the future. Come and see me in the year 2006. Please Genie."

"I'll try Sam but I don't know if I can…"

"Please Genie!"

"We'll see."

They went back inside. Sam started to think. How come Genie had never come to see her? Or Carpet? What had happened?

"Sam! Sam!"

"Ali! What are you doing out here?"

"Mommy and Daddy are doing work."

"Work? What are they doing?"

"I don't know. Something about Grandpa."

"Grandpa? Cassim?"

It was true. Since Aladdin was now Sultan, he had the power to excuse anyone form any crime that they had committed. He was officially excusing Iago and Cassim for breaking out of the dungeon and stealing form the royal treasure room. They could finally stay in Agrabah.

It had been a very draining day. Everyone decided to turn in early that night. Too bad Sam didn't know that it would change her life forever.

§ § §

Sam woke up the next morning, thinking it was any other morning. Except she didn't wake up naturally, someone was shaking her.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Sam! You came back!" She didn't recognize this voice. Who was this person? She opened her eyes. Her was facing a wall- her wall in the palace. She was in Agrabah. She knew where she was. The memories came flooding back to her. The horrible visions of everyone speaking about Abu- the pain in Aladdin's face. Suddenly, she didn't feel like getting up.

"SAM!"

Sam rolled over and came face to face with a 5 year old boy.

"Ali!?" Sam exclaimed.

"I've gotten big! You don't recognize me do you? I've grown since the last time you saw me huh? Everyone tells me I look just like Father."

"Father? You call him 'Daddy'." Sam said softly to herself.

"Ali, can you go get Aladdin please?"

"Can't. Tried. He's busy."

"How about Genie?"

"Okay." Ali ran off.

What had happened? He was two yesterday. How long had she been asleep? What was going on?

"Sam!"

"Genie! What's going on?"

"You've been 'away' for a couple of years."

"Away? What do you mean I've..."

Genie started moving is index finger horizontally across his neck while nodding his head toward Ali.

"Hey! Al Junior! Why don't you go outside? Go see what Birdman is up to?"

"okay Genie!"

Ali ran off again.

"Genie? What? What?"

"Calm down Sam. I don't know what happened- but you've been asleep for nearly four years. Ali is almost six. We tried to wake you. We even had doctors come in. You were alive but… not here. We just sat here looking at you. You haven't aged a day."

It's true she hadn't. She was still seventeen, but Ali had aged. Genie hadn't, but he doesn't. Everybody else has gone on.

"Genie, I don't remember going back to my time. I just remember… going to sleep."

"I don't know what to tell you. Birdman doesn't even know what's going on."

"Oh my God. I need to find Aladdin."

Aladdin was in the throne room. He was working hard. Important people were all around him. Asking him questions, wanting him to sign this or go here. It was amazing how these people practically idolized him. Jasmine was next to him, dealing with the same people and what seemed like the same questions. Sam didn't want in interrupt them. She slowly turned around and started to walk back.

"Samantha!" she heard Jasmine's shocked voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Um.. hey Jas! What's going on?" Aladdin's eyes grew wide when he saw her.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Everyone in the throne room dispersed and was out of there in a matter of seconds. It was amazing how much respect Aladdin had earned in a few years.

"Sam!" Aladdin ran to her and gave her a big hug as he circled around with her. "You woke up! I didn't know if you were going to come back to us." Jasmine gave Sam a hug as well.

"Al, Jas, I don't know what's going on."

"Iago's boring!" Ali's voice came from the door. Sam couldn't help but laugh. Ali ran to Sam and wrapped his arms around her legs. "I'm so happy you came back Sam!"

"I am too Ali."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, I was…"

"yes Samantha," said Jasmine "tell Ali all about your **_trip_**."

"Oh! Right! My trip! Well Ali I really don't feel like talking about it right now ok? Maybe later?"

"Okay."

Sam stared helplessly at Aladdin. What could she tell him? Sam had a lot of stuff to figure out.

Dun dun dun!!!! What's going on with Sam? How come she didn't go back to her own time?? Any guesses!?!? Only I know for sure!!! Please review!! Don't forget any suggestions if you want something to happen!!! Please and thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After Ali ran out of the room, she looked helpless at everyone. Everyone seemed to be staring at her, as if waiting for an explanation. But she didn't have one.

"Aladdin? Jasmine? I don't know what to say. I don't remember going back to my own time. I remember going to bed. That's it."

"Samantha," Jasmine said calmly. "We don't know either. You were just…gone."

"And how come Ali was the one that could wake me up? What do I tell him?"

"We don't know Sam." Aladdin said. "You're going to have to come up with something to tell him. As for why he was the one that woke you up, I have no idea."

"Hey Kid! You're back!"

"Hi Iago. Do you know…"

"No, sorry Sam. I have no idea."

"We even looked in that book we got from ol' Mozys," said Genie. "But, if there was anything- it would have been in those last pages."

"So we went looking for another copy of the book," said Jasmine. "there wasn't a one! There were none in the library, Sadira didn't have any, we even reached out to other kingdoms! No one had ever seen it before."

"What about Fasir? Did he have anything to say?" Sam asked.

"We haven't seen him," said Genie. "No one knows how to get in touch with the guy. He always seemed to just- show up."

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do?!?"

"Sam! Sam!" Ali came running back in. "Do you remember the games we used to play?! Come on! Let's go outside!"

Ali was exactly like his father. He jumped around and climbed everything and anything he could. He was very energetic. And he was so adorable! Sam just loved him.

After a while, it was time for lunch, and then went inside. While Sam was walking toward the dining hall, she got the familiar sense of being dizzy and in pain.

"Aladdin!" she screamed. Ali came running.

"Sam! What run with you? Did I do something?"

"No no sweetheart. Just please got get your father."

"I don't know where he is." Ali looked around frantically. Why was it that whenever you really needed someone, there were no servants around anywhere??

Ali screamed, "Carpet!!!" and he did the exact same whistle as his father did.

Sam fell to the ground. She wasn't going to black out. She wouldn't let herself. She wasn't going to give up. Carpet came in seconds and scooped her up and before she knew it they were flying through the palace. She saw the throne rooms doors…………..

BAM! Doors flew open. But they weren't the throne room doors.

"carpet? Where did you take me?"

"Calm down sweetheart." It was her mom's voice.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Don't talk. You're in the hospital. You passed out."

Sam was started to come to. What had happened?

"what year is it?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing." Said a doctor. "It's 2007."

"2007? When did that happen?"

The doctor looked at her worried parents. "this is very common. She's probably just under a lot of stress, fainted, and hit her head. Her memory will most likely come back soon. In the mean time, we would like to keep her here for observation."

'fine fine.' Said her mother.

"Mom! Seriously, I was just in…."

"Your room! Yes I know."

"No I was…"

The whole room fell silent. "Umm… never mind."

"Now. Do you feel any pain?"

"not at the moment."

"have you been having weird dreams?"

What was she supposed to say? Agrabah wasn't a dream… right? No, it was real. They weren't dreams. Who dreams the same thing every night? But then again.. she hadn't been having them every night.. so they weren't strange.

"No."

"alright then. I'll be in later to check in on you."

"okay.. I'll……….."

"Sam! Sam!"

"Aladdin?" Sam opened her eyes slowly. She was picked up and being crushed in Aladdin's arms.

"Um… Al? Can't breathe! Al! Air… kind of need it!!!" Aladdin let her go.

"Al, what happened?"

Genie chimed in. "Sam! You have got to stop doing this to us. You're gone for years, you're here for a day, you're gone for another year…"

"WHAT!?!? ANOTHER YEAR?"

"oh. Oops. Did you not know that?"

"genie. I'm in the hospital in my own time. I don't know what's going on. Please help."

Sam's life went on like this for what seemed like forever to her. And it was indeed for a long time. She was going in and out of hospitals. She was worrying people in two different times, clear across the world. No one would believe her in her own time if she told. They would probably put her in a mental institution. Until one day…

Sam didn't want to open her eyes. She couldn't handle this anymore. She listened. There was a deep voice that she hadn't heard before. She decided to just listen.

"I finally understand Sam. Mother and Father finally told me what happens. I can't believe it took them 18 years to finally explain to me. At least you're still kind of here. You're really easy to talk to you know that?"

Who? What? 18 years? She was barely 18 herself. Sam opened her eyes. She recognized her surroundings- Agrabah.

"Who are you?"

A man looked up. "Sam! You woke up! You're back!" He gave her a hug.

"No… Ali?!?"

"yes! Yes its me!"

"But you're… you're older."

"Well that does tend to happen…"

"When was the last time I was here?"

"I was 10 I think. Remember? My parents explained to me that I would someday rule the kingdom, so I asked you to marry me? You were so good to me. You actually said yes!" Ali laughed.

Sam laughed too. "Oh yes. I remember… kind of. It's all so blurry."

"How long will you be here?"

'I don't know Ali."

Sam looked at Ali… really looked at him. Was this the little baby that she had held not that long ago? He was now her age. He looked like his father definitely. His eyes especially. They were so dark…

"Sam? You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah…"

"Shall we go find everyone else?? They'll just love to hear that you're okay!"

"Sure."

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sam walked into the throne room. There were all laughing at Genie doing something or other. Ali and Sam walked through the doors, and Ali was about to announce Sam's return, but Sam pulled on his arm to stop him. When Ali looked at her, he saw her just staring contently at the sight. These were Sam's true friends, and she missed them so much. What would she do if she could never see them again?

Genie looked up and saw Ali and Sam at the door.

"Sam!" Genie flew over to her. "You're back! And you're front! You're both here! Again!"

"Hi Genie. I missed you too."

"Samantha, it's so good to see you again."

"Yes Jas it is. How long has it been this time?"

"About eight years I think," replied Aladdin giving her a hug hello.

"I don't know what to do! People in my time think I'm sick! And they're trying to cure me! And to top it all off, my doctor is kind of creepy. I hate doctors. And hospitals. They remind me of death."

"Well we're not going to let you die. We're going to figure this out."

Sam sighed. She knew that they would have to find a solution. Aladdin always won.

"I hate to tear Sam away, but can I have some time with her?"

"Sure son. Go have fun."

Sam was confused. Why would Ali want to be alone with her?

It was almost nightfall, and it was starting to get cooler. Sam and Ali walked around the palace grounds for awhile, and then went into the marketplace. Ali seemed very nervous as they made small talk.

"Are you okay Prince Ali?"

"Prince Ali? What's with the formality?"

"We are out in public. You don't want everyone thinking that they can call you Ali do you?"

"They can't. Only my friends and family can."

"Fine then. Are you alright Ali?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"You seem nervous."

"I'm sorry but my parents finally broke the news to me."

"What news?"

"well, not news exactly. Your situation. How You've been in the palace the entire time."

"That's not fair. They were tying to protect you."

"I know that. I'm not mad anymore. I was just shocked… you were so close to me the entire time! Every time I wanted to see you, my parents told me that you were away on some trip."

"I'm sorry that they had to lie to you. But you were too young to understand."

"I suppose."

They kept walking and eventually reached Aladdin's old hovel.

"Looks like no ones been here in awhile." Sam said.

"Not true. I come here to think sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And sometimes I think my father does it too."

"How could Aladdin sneak out off the palace without anyone realizing?"

"I don't know. But sometimes when I come here, things have been rearranged, and I can tell that someone has been pacing. I know that he paces when he thinks."

"Oh."

Ali pulled the curtain back to show the view off the view form the hovel.

"It's even more gorgeous than I remember."

"Yeah. It is beautiful."

All of a sudden Ali gave a whistle. It sounded exactly like Aladdin's. Within seconds, Carpet showed up.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Prince Ali of Agrabah! Are you flirting with me?"

Ali smiled at her.

"Why you sneaky little…"

"So… are you going to come for a ride with me or not?"

"What if I say no?"

"I'd say it's getting late and you don't want to walk back to the palace at night."

Sam sighed in defeat. "Why not?"

Sam climbed on Carpet and the sped off.

"Did you know he was planning this?" Sam asked carpet. Carpet simply shock his tassels from side to side. Sam assumed that meant no. "Really? I've never seen you move so fast. Almost as if you were expecting it." Carpet responded by dropping Sam and Ali in mid air and catching them after they had fallen about ten feet. "Okay okay. I take it back."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Sam said coldly.

"What's the matter? Genie told me how much you loved riding on Carpet."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"We can't… I mean I can't…."

"Can't what?"

"I can't fall in love with you."

"You're falling in love with me?" Ali said with a smile.

"No. But the way this is going. You and me riding on Carpet. And you being all sweet and charming…"

"Then if you don't mind me asking… what's the problem?"

"What if I leave again tonight? I mean what if I go to sleep tonight, and I open my eyes and your forty years old."

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"Well, I'm going to find a way to keep you here."

By this time they gotten back to the palace, and carpet dropped Sam off on the balcony to her room.

"Good night Prince Ali."

Ali surprised her by jumping off of Carpet. "Thanks Carpet." And with that, carpet was gone.

"Oh wise Prince Ali? I believe your room is that away." Sam said pointing toward her door.

"What if I wanted to talk?"

"And what if your parents found you in my room late at night?"

"They won't. They know where I am."

"They were in on this too?"

"Maybe."

Sam went to go and open the door, but Ali leaned on it and shut it. Sam with her hand still on the handle looked up at her handsome prince.

"I think it's time that you left."

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"My birthday passed already. Nice try though."

"I know. But you weren't here. Actually, you haven't been here for the past couple."

"So you've been planning this for years?"

"Actually yes. I had the biggest crush on you when I was a kid."

"I was your babysitter!"

"Exactly. You're the only one that spent a lot of time with me besides my parents and Genie."

"But… but… but…"

"And I dreamed of ruling Agrabah after my parents stepped down with you by my side…"

"But this was all when you were little… right?"

Ali was so close to her face that his lips were practically touching hers. "Of course. It was a long time ago."

Ali leaned in and kissed her… passionately.

"Ali… stop. Please."

"What's wrong now?"

"We can't do this."

"Really? Because we just were."

Ali leaned in and kissed her again, even more passionately if that was possible.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

Sam didn't know what to say. A prince was kissing her… Prince Ali. Aladdin's

son. Then Ali turned, and now she was pinned between him and the door. Sam moaned, which made Ali smile.

"Ali. You have to go. We can't do this. You certainly aren't your parents son." Sam said as she pushed him off. "Aladdin would never have forced himself on Jasmine like you just did."

"I wasn't forcing it on you. You seemed pretty happy actually."

"Please leave Ali. This is weird."

"How? How is this weird?"

"Because it is! I held you when you were a baby! I changed your diapers! Plus, what if I don't see you for years now!! You don't know when your going to see me again! It could me months! Years! We don't belong together."

"I don't care what you say. We have a connection. I don't care what you say." And with that, Ali stormed out the door.

"Yeah. We have a connection because I've known him his entire life." Sam said to herself.

Sam went to sit on her bed, when she sat on something hard… and it hurt.

"genie's lamp! What the…. I'm going to kill him! Genie!" Sam rubbed the lamp. Genie came out pretending to be sleeping.

"genie! I know that you're awake. Stop pretending."

Genie slowly opened one eye. "How did you know?"

"Did you put your lamp in here?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh! You're just as bad as he is."

Genie turned into a teenage girl. "But like… I totally had to find out like… everything that totally happened."

"Very funny. Don't worry. I'm not mad. Genie? What can I do? What if I'm gone for a long time?"

"Didn't Ali give you your present?"

"What present?"

Genie pointed to a dark corner of the room. Sam walked over and picked up a long gold… staff? With a gem in it?

"You don't recognize it? You'll finally be able to know how you can stay here forever. All you have to do is ask. Ali, Carpet, and I spent a long time looking for that thing in the water."

Sam examined it closely. She had seen this before… but where?

"Oh my god. He found this for me?"

"yes he did."

"I can't believe you and Ali found the Oracle for me."

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Review please!!!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Yup Sam. We found the Oracle. It took hours! And then of course there was avoiding sharks and who knows what else was in that water…"

"Okay okay I get it. I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't have dismissed him like that, but Genie! What was I supposed to do? What if I don't see him for awhile?"

"Be careful!! Don't ask a question while holding that thing!"

Sam threw the oracle down onto her bed. "Ha-ha. Oops." Genie took his lamp and left. Sam was once again left alone in her room, but she was not tired. She must have paced her room for hours.

The next morning Sam awoke in her clothes from the day before, in one the chairs in her room. It was still kind of dark, so she went to the door and turned on the lights.

"Wait… lights?" Sam looked around, it was her room in Agrabah, but there were lights, an ipod and ihome, and a television. "What happened?" Genie came out of no where.

"Surprise!!!" Genie was followed by the rest of the gang but Sam noticed that Ali was not with them.

"Genie, what is all this?" Everyone looked at him because no one else knew what it was.

"I got you a bunch of stuff! Look! You have everything you need now!"

"Everything I need for what?"

"Everything you need to stay."

Sam was honored. Genie went through all this trouble.

"It's for when we find a way for you to stay, you'll be comfortable, and you won't have to give anything up to stay with us." Aladdin said.

"Thank you so much everyone, but I want to stay here. I just don't know if I can. It has nothing to do with stuff."

"Yes, but now you'll have more to fight for!" Genie said getting all excited.

"Well, I have no idea what this stuff is," Jasmine said putting her arm around Sam, "but I hope you'll enjoy it."

Sam laughed. "I guess the lights will come in handy."

"Oh sure!" Genie said with sarcasm. "I spend all this money and you like the cheapest thing!"

"Very funny."

Suddenly there were loud horns blowing form the palace entrance.

"Oh!" cried Jasmine. "We have to go! Our guests have arrived!" They all hurried out of the room except for Iago.

"Iago, what's going on?"

"The kid king with the temper tantrums is coming to visit. Why we invited him here I'll never know…"

"Kid? Temper tantrums? Do you mean King Mahmood?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Iago I'm pretty sure he's not a kid anymore."

"Guess not. He has a daughter of his own now."

"Oh really? How old is she?"

"About sixteen I think." Sam froze. She's sixteen? And a princess? Coming here?

"Iago! Is she coming for Ali?"

"I don't know!" Over the years Sam thought that Iago had become calmer, but once in awhile he would have his outbursts that Sam knew so well. 'What do I look like?" Iago flew over to where Sam had thrown the Oracle. "A mystical being that knows ALL and answers one QUESTION!!" Iago said sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude, bird."

"I'm just saying! Ali got the oracle for you, you might as well use it."

"And what? You're going to tell me to ask where a big treasure is right?"

"Kid! I'm surprised at you. You think I'm still up to my old tricks?" Iago started to fly out of the room.

"Oh right. You already asked your one question."

Iago peeked his head back into the room. "Well yeah there is that problem."

Sam hurried to change and then went to the throne room to greet the new guests. King Mahmood had certainly grown up. His daughter was sixteen and was absolutely beautiful. Ali would be a fool not to like her.

Ali bowed and kissed her hand. "Ick," Sam thought.

Sam didn't even catch her name. Aladdin, Jasmine and the King talked about old times and the king apologized again for trying to take Jasmine away, and Aladdin told him that he didn't have to apologize every time that they saw each other.

Sam and Ali didn't say a word to each other. It was very awkward. The princess suggested that her and Ali go for a walk in the garden, and Ali agreed. They went off.

"I think they make quite a handsome couple," said King Mahmood. "Don't you agree Sultan Aladdin?"

"Yes, they do." Aladdin said after he turned away from his son, and looked at Sam.

Short chapter. Sorry!! Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

I know that this is very very very delayed, but things happen. I want to thank all of my loyal readers for sticking with me all of this time.

Sam was jealous. There was no doubt about that. She hated seeing Ali with this Princess. They would go on walks together, eat together, do everything together! Sam did her best to stay away. She stayed with Aladdin and Jasmine as much as she could, but since they were ruling the city, they didn't have much time to spare. She often called for Carpet and went for rides either by herself or with Genie, who would often cheer her up. For some strange reason, it seemed that the less she wanted to see Ali, the more she seemed to stay in Agrabah. Not that she didn't love being there, but seeing Ali with a beautiful woman was too much to bear. But what was she to do? She couldn't tell him about her feelings. They would just be torn apart. And Agrabah… she knew nothing about ruling a country. That's even if everything worked out. What if it didn't? What if they made it work for a little while, and then they broke up? It would certainly make the palace an awkward place to be.

Sam woke up drowsy. She didn't recognize her surroundings. It was not her bed, either at home or in Agrabah. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, you finally woke up." The doctor said.

"what… what happened?"

"We don't know Samantha. Every time you seem to be fine, you're just back in here."

" It's not like I want to be in a hospital bed." Sam retorted back sarcastically.

"There's only one thing that I can come up with for you Samantha. It's extremely rare, but it's the only thing."

Sam knew that whatever he was going to say wouldn't cure her. Besides the fact that the spell was wearing off and making her body weak and in pain, her heart was broken and didn't feel like it was going to heal any time soon.

"First, you must tell me something. When you have these episodes, do you remember what you see? Do you dream?"

Sam didn't know what to say. It certainly was no dream. "Sort of."

"This is no game Samantha. You must tell me the whole truth. What do you see when you dream?"

Sam remained silent and avoided eye contact.

"Fine then. I'm guessing it's a place. Something has to trigger this make believe world of yours. Somewhere that you want to visit again, or perhaps somewhere you never went before, but always dreamed of going?"

Sam looked up.

"Ah. I see I've hit a nerve. Very well then. I'll set up an appointment with the psychiatrist."

"What? You think I'm crazy don't you? I'm not!"

"Maybe. But I can see in your face that you're not happy about me figuring it out. Which means it is somewhere you want to be. You're happy there. This is why you keep going back. You're making yourself sick."

"I am not."

"You need to realize that whatever world you've created isn't real. This is real. Yo9u are needed here."

And with that he left the room leaving Sam to think. Something had to trigger it? Agrabah isn't real? Of course it was. She felt pain there. She felt happiness. How could it not be real? In dreams you feel nothing. She felt the wind while riding Caret, she felt when Ali kissed her, she felt when Aladdin and Jasmine hugged her. It didn't make sense.

And then she remembered. A trigger? This all started when she was in high school. The graves of Aladdin and Jasmine? Was what they found Agrabah? Was this all in her head?

Sam's head spun with all of this information. Which world was for her? Was one fake? Her head hurt. Her stomach hurt. She wanted to vomit. She couldn't take the pain.

Sam recognized her bed in Agrabah. She sat up and cried. How could this be? It was real. It had to be. But the more she thought about it, the more stupid it seemed. Mozenrath, an animated character that she saw when she was a little girl, casting a spell to bring her back in time so she could defeat her childhood hero? Was it stupid? Was she special? What about fate? She was confused.

She looked over at the oracle. It was still in the corner of her room, just waiting to be asked a question. What could she do now? Ask it if she was crazy? What if the answer to staying here was dying or something? What if she made this entire world up in her head and the oracle wouldn't help at all? The confusion was almost too much for her. But, if this was imaginary, wouldn't she dream of having Ali all to herself?

She had to see Ali. She had to know if she was just being polite with this princess who she still didn't care enough to learn the name of. Did he still have feelings for her? She had to tell him everything the doctor said. And she had to speak to Aladdin. He would know what to do. Genie and Iago, they were magic experts. They had to know something.

She got up, got dressed, and went to open her door. It wouldn't budge. It was as if there was a lock on the other side. Luckily for her, there was a tiny crack that she could see out of, and there was no lock, not even anything up against the door. What was keeping her in? She felt very foolish, like she couldn't open her own door. She even pushed instead of pulled, to see if she forgot how to open doors, but nothing worked.

She looked around her room. Nothing was out of place. She tried to go out to the balcony to call for Carpet, but she couldn't open those doors either. It was as if they were closed by… magic?

She looked around frantically to see if Genie's lamp was in her room… but it wasn't. What was going on?

She sat on her bed to think. As she was looking around her room, she saw a scroll that she had missed before. She picked it up. A mouth started talking to her. It was from Genie, and he was frantic and speaking very fast.

"Sam, I know this seems weird, but I had to do it. The palace is under attack and we couldn't bother you. You can get out, but be careful. All you have to do is say open sesame. Like it? I picked it out myself. But watch out for ja… aaahhh."

"Oh my God! Something is wrong… ja? What was he going to say?" Sam said to no one thinking out load.

"Ja.. far? No, there's no way." And why would Genie lock her in and not take her with them? Something wasn't right.

She had that pain again… she was going back to her time. She could feel it. But she had to fight… Aladdin needed her help.

"Samantha. You have to stop doing that."

"I told you that I'm not doing it on purpose."

"I've scheduled a hypnotist appointment for you. It will help with the treatment. And we might have to do surgery. It could be a brain problem."

"What? No!"

"There's no time for that. We've been waiting for you to wake up so we can do this."

"No! They need my help!"

It was now that Sam realized she was alone with the doctor. Who was we?

"What will you do to me?"

"We have to convince you that this land you've created in your head is not real. You can drive yourself mad. And if you do, who knows if we can get you back."

This was all happening so fast. "But… I don't understand." Sam's heart was pounding. She had a horrible feeling.

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon." He was talking to her as if she were already crazy.

"No! You can't do this! I love him!"

"Love who?"

Sam was going crazy. She couldn't think clearly. She had to get back to Ali. She just had to, and she was willing to do anything to do it.

"Just let me be! Please!" Sam begged, but the doctor had already put something in her IV. "No! No!"

"Just relax Sam." The doctor said this with an eerie coolness in his voice. Sam looked at the doctor with her pleading eyes. She had never truly looked at him before. He was thin and very pale. He was confident in himself. He had dark black hair and eyes to match. To Sam, it didn't matter what he looked like or if he was the best doctor in the world. He was the enemy and he was giving her something to keep her away from Ali. Sam was starting to get woozy.

'Just remember, you can come back now. You'll be fine. You'll forget everything."

"Please… don't… they need me…" Sam was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Don't fight it Samantha. Go to sleep. Stay here. Forget about Aladdin."

Sam heart pounded so hard she thought it would come right out of her chest. "I…I… never mentioned…" Sam looked at him again. An evil smile crept across his face. "You're… how did… please…don't… not yet…"

"Relax Samantha. I won't kill you."

"You… take me… away… might as well be…"

"You betrayed me."

"You… would… have…lost…"

"No. Now you're going to lose."

"How… you… here?"

"Turns out the street rat has enemies even in the underworld. It's amazing what you can do with help."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about that. You won't have to think about it anymore. Aladdin is mine."

"Won't…win…who…helped?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll read about it someday."

"I…will…fight…"

"Will you? You seem to be in no shape to fight. Not only are you stuck in bed, but about two thousand years too late."

Sam's energy was draining. What could she do? Staying awake wasn't an option anymore… but if she gave in, she might never see Agrabah again. With everything she had left, she barely whispered, "Al…will…fight…" the room was becoming blurry, she grabbed his arm "wait… how… come… I… stayed…"

"I still had tricks up my sleeve even though you helped destroy me. Besides, now it will hurt them more to know that I took you away from them."

Sam couldn't see him anymore. "Make… me…stay…"

"No."

"Then…kill…me…instead…I'm yours."

"Tempting, but no. I no longer want you."

The last thing Sam said was "Please…Moz.." and then everything went black.

Please review! Will Sam remember? Can she get back? Who was the doctor even though it's really obvious? Who helped him? Already people are asking me if this is the end. I'm not going to say it outright, but… look at the title!!!! Why would it end here?


	34. Chapter 34

Sam didn't want to open her eyes. She was afraid. She was afraid of what she would see. The hospital? Her bed in her own home?

She slowly opened her eyes. Agrabah! Sam let out a huge sigh of relief. No, Mozenrath hadn't won yet. Sam had vastly underestimated him. He had given her so much information, but there were still so many questions. Had he been watching her the entire time? He mentioned the underworld, so he was dead. He mentioned help, but whom? And now, she was stuck in her room, until she remembered the note that Genie had left her.

She took a deep breath. "Open Sesame." Just as Genie promised, her door opened, and she walked out. The door shut itself behind her.

The palace was creepy. It was dark. It didn't have its usual enchanted glow about it. What had Mozenrath done? Was she too late? Who was helping him? Her thoughts raced as she crept down the hallways. Where was everyone?

Sam was almost at the throne room. She heard voices. She decided not to go near the main entrance, so she went around and hid behind one of the pillars.

There were Mamluks everywhere. It was an obvious sign of Mozenrath. Once she had dodged all of them, she slowly stuck her head out form the pillar to see what was going on. It was not a pretty sight.

Mozenrath was standing in the middle of the room looking triumphant. He was out of breath. It looked like Aladdin had put up a fight, but he was now chained to a different pillar tan hers. Jasmine was chained to the pillar next to his. Iago had one next to Jasmine, and after that was Ali. The guards were all chained together and sitting on the opposite side of the room. Genie was stuck in a magic proof container, raised to the middle of the throne room. He was banging against the glass trying to crack it open, even though it was obvious that he couldn't.

"Mozenrath! I command you to leave my kingdom." Said Aladdin in his most royal voice.

"I'm afraid you are in no position to be making threats street rat.""After all these years, you're still going to call me that?"

"You might have changed your clothes Aladdin, but you are not fit to be Sultan."

Why was Mozenrath saying this? That wasn't a very Mozenrath-like thing to say. Something was off. Had the underworld changed him? Possibly making him more evil than he already was?

"Mozenrath let us go."

"Jasmine. My how you've aged." Jasmine gave him a sour look. "Well I guess are of little use to me now. I had no idea how much time had passed. Look you even have a son." Mozenrath walked closer to Ali. Sam wanted to kill him. "Look! He's just the spitting image on a young street rat."

Ali pulled on his chains but they wouldn't come loose. "What do you want?" he said menacingly.

"Why, to rule Agrabah of course. However, there seems to be a snag in the plan."

"Really? And what would that be?" Keep him talking Ali Sam thought to herself. Just keep him talking and get as much information as you can to form a plan.

"I just hate when teenage girls get in the way." He was obviously playing mind games with Ali.

"Sam? What have you done with her?"

"I didn't need to do anything. She left."

"She… she wouldn't leave.""You don't sound too sure." Genie had a shocked look on his face and had stopped trying to escape. Iago looked frightened. "I'm afraid there were some… complications in her time." Ali looked confused. "Oh. I see she didn't mention it? Well, she's been sick in her time you see. Going in and out of hospitals. Doctors telling her all sorts of things. Finally, some doctor told her that Agrabah was imaginary. Poor thing must have been so confused. Well, once she believed that you were longer real…"

"NO! She would never fall for that! She… I…"

"Yes she would have just stayed her time, but don't worry… she fought. She was screaming something about love. Do you be any chance know who she was speaking of?"

Ali stood there silent. Sam's heart was beating out of her chest at this point. She prayed that Ali wouldn't fall for this.

"Then again… she did mention something about a prince…"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

How could Sam get them out of this? She looked around frantically. There was no one to help her. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm afraid she just couldn't handle it."

"No. No! You're wrong! She's not dead!"

"You're right. She could have lived. If only one of those doctors had helped it along…"

"You despicable…""Now now. You have to learn who is boss." Mozenrath sent a surge of power thru Ali, making him scream in pain.

Something was still off. Mozenrath had said that he wouldn't kill her Did he really think she was dead? Where did he think she was? If she could only get Genie out of that… thing. She had to try. She did know magic after all. But it would be enough?

Sam concentrated only on setting Genie free. Only on that glass holding him. She stepped aside so Genie was in direct view. She took a deep breath, held up her hands, and power shot out of her.

She tried as hard as she could. She saw the glass move and Genie trying to help from the inside. But she also felt pain, and then something hit her.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Another one trying to be a hero."

"Sam!" Ali screamed. Sam wasn't tied to a pillar like the rest of them. She was chained to the throne by her ankle. "Ali! I would never… I fought…"

"Leave her alone Mozenrath! She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she has so much to do with this. And… a new plan that involves her." Mozenrath said as he walked towards her and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

Sam knew something was wrong. Mozenrath was acting so… not Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath," she said. "Please. Kill me and leave everyone else."

"What a noble young thing!... No."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes." Sam had a plan. She had to find out what was so different about him. Genie was jumping up and down in his prison. He hadn't escaped. Mozenrath had caught her before she could free him. She looked down. She realized that carpet was under her! He wasn't moving. She bet that he was waiting/hiding.

"Kiss me."

Mozenrath turned around. Genie was trying to get her attention. He was doing all sorts of stuff with his hands. Ali noticed it too. He was trying to tell us something, but no one could hear him. "What?"

"Kiss me." He slowly walked toward her. He came less than an inch away from her face. She could Ali fighting with his chains again. Mozenrath kissed her. It was evil. It wasn't the Mozenrath that had kissed her so long ago. With her free leg she kicked him off of her.

"You're not Mozenrath." Sam screamed.

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"We… he… I know how he kisses. And that was certainly not it."

Ali stared at Sam shock. She could feel Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Iago's eyes all on her. She had never told them. There was no need to. "Ali… I'm sorry. It was before you were born. Your parents din't even know I has here yet…" Ali looked crushed.

"Did you have feelings for him?"

Before Sam could yell out no, she Mozenrath stood up, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Aren't you the smart one? Well, I guess we could tell you now…"

Genie had stopped. He had given up on telling them whatever he was trying to say.

Mozenrath took his gauntlet off and his arm was whole, no sign of his bones. His full head of hair started to disappear, and he grew a beard and about a foot or two in height. His skin became darker, his clothes changed color, and his cloak became longer till it almost touched the ground.

"Jafar." Jasmine was the first to utter. Sam had never seen Iago look so scared before.

"Yes Princess."

"I'm no longer Princess."

"Indeed. My most humble apologies." Jafar said with sarcasm . 'And now to reveal my help…"

Mozenrath stepped in from the main entrance to the throne room.

"Ah yes. My new partner. It's interesting who you meet in the underworld. It seems that the street rat has a knack for making enemies everywhere."

"After I was killed." Said the real Mozenrath as he looked at Sam. "I still wanted revenge. Then came Jafar. We came up with a plan. He would rule Agrabah, and I would get my life back to search for more power."

Sam stared in shock. Two wizards? And with Al tied up, how could this possibly end well?

"And you…" Jafar said pointing his snake staff at Iago "are going to go through some immense pain old friend."

For the first time in his life, Iago was speechless. He just hung there in fright.

"And I'm impressed that you can tell it's me by how I kiss," said Mozenrath leaning on Sam. Sam pushed him off.

"I'm not proud of it."

"Of course, getting you out of the picture wasn't going to be easy. And judging by old you were, we figured the street rat and princess were the same age too."

"But we soon realized," Jafar chimed in. "That you were going to be exceptionally hard to get rid of. Which is why Mozenrath here was able to keep an eye on you."

Sam looked over at Genie. He too was in shock. Sam had figured that form the note that he had left in her room, that he somehow knew that Jafar was break and tried to warn her.

"My doctor. The boy at the wedding… who else were you?"

"Oh just some people in the background. I realized that if Jafar killed all of you, He would spend the rest of his life fighting to keep what he stole."

"I was going to marry you Princess." Jafar said coming closer to her. Jasmine spit in his face. "But since you are obviously spoiled now, I'm going to have to find a different method to legally control Agrabah." He said as he turned to Sam.

"I'm not royal. Nice try though."

"Not yet." Said Mozenrath. "You said in the future you had to fight because you love him. Obviously you meant the prince here. So…"

"We kill the street rat and the princess, Sultana, " Jafar said again with sarcasm. "And Ali here becomes Sultan. We will let the people here get used to the idea. And of course he'll marry Samantha."

Sam asked hesitantly "Then what?"

"Well.. kill Ali of course. What will the mourning Sultana do? Marry me of course." Jafar said.

"I will never marry you."

"That's what you think." Said Mozenrath.

"And your going along with this Mozenrath? How could you…"

"You betrayed me! It's a good deal. Jafar gets Agrabah, Aladdin dies, and I continue in my quest for power."

Sam had to admit, it was a good plan. And if anyone could pull it off, these two could.

"And of course," Jafar added. "We will have to have children so my reign will live on."

Sam suddenly felt very exposed and felt like crying. She hadn't changed from her clothes at home, and was in jeans and a tank top.

"I will never have your children." Sam said crossing her arms. Jafar gave an evil laugh. Sam still had no plan, and when she looked over at Aladdin, it looked like he didn't have one either.

"I still don't understand something. How did you come back here to the living?" Sam said.

"My dear, were you not listening? We aren't the only ones who want revenge on Aladdin. All we had to do was ask the right person."

Suddenly a huge cloud seemed to appear in the middle of the throne room. It was swirling around, and wind was blowing in all directions. It was the strangest color of gray and purple.

Ayam Agoul stepped out. "Oh it's great to be back in the land of the living."

"He gave you life back? Of course…" said Sam. "That way you get revenge on Aladdin, and Jasmine…"

"Is mine for all eternity." It was now Jasmine's turn to look like she was going to be sick.

"Why did you pretend to be Mozenrath? What good did that do?"

"My dear, I have been beaten twice. If I were to just walk in here they would now how to fight me. But, if I came in as another enemy…"

"We would have thought about fighting differently." Aladdin finished.

"exactly."

Aladdin looked defeated. Sam hated that look. She could tell what he was thinking. That this was all his fault.

Carpet moved under Sam's feet letting her know that he was ready to move at any moment. She had to get out of the chain but how? Her magic was gone, and she didn't have a lock pick.

While Mozenrath and Jafar were talking, Sam sat down to think. She looked at her friends, and the love of her life. They all looked the same. No one would know that they were in trouble. Who would come to save them? How could they save themselves?

Sam looked at her chain. It was undone! How? It had been chained before. Who? Had Mozenrath… no. of course not. She decided not to question. She slowly and silently moved the chain off of her. She knew that she couldn't take these guys on by herself. She had to run, and trust that she could come up with a plan, and that her friend would still be alive when she returned. She waited….

"Carpet now!" Carpet sped off as fast as he could. There were blasts of magic everywhere, and Carpet managed to dodge them all. There were shouts of "Go Sam!". She heard Ali yell "Get out of here!". Jafar screaming "I need her alive!"

They made it out of the palace. Jafar's voice came booming out of no where. "You can run, but you can't hide forever. We'll be waiting for you're rescue attempt. You can't win this time."

Carpet sped past Jasmine's balcony, and Sam looked as hers was coming up.

"Carpet! Go to my room! Hurry! Open Sesame!" Sam jumped off and grabbed the oracle. It was the only thing that would now how to save them. She climbed back on Carpet, shut her room, and before she knew it, she was at an oasis in the middle of the desert.

"Carpet. Should I ask how to save them? What choice do I have? I'll lose my question." She grabbed the oracle. "How do I save Aladdin and the rest of the gang?"

The oracle, looking the same as nearly 20 years before, came out and said "You can save them, but not alone. Use your knowledge that was taught long ago. Only you can bring forces together."

"Forces? What forces? Can you give a straight answer for once?"

"I'm sorry. One question. One answer." She disappeared and Sam was left with just the staff.

"My knowledge that I learned…" Sam thought while Caret paced back and forth. "Mozenrath brought me here to destroy Aladdin, but because I knew so much about him. Knowledge… I know about Aladdin. But Mozenrath made a mistake! I know who Aladdin's friends are. I know who else he's saved in the past. They are all forces. I can beat them, but I need old friends help!! Carpet!!"

Carpet flew over to her and spun around her in agreement. "You agree?" Carpet 'nodded'. "The new have to get going. We're going to be doing a lot of flying. Odiferous, the rain forest, King Mahmood's kingdom, Getzistan, the shadow world, Eden, Fasir, the sprites, that village in the mountain, and lastly we'll come back here and get Sadira. Do you think you can do it?"

Carpet 'nodded' again. "Okay. Let's get going. This is going to be the biggest battle Agrabah has ever seen.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: My deepest apologies to all of my readers

Author's Note: My deepest apologies to all of my readers. As I have just told one of them who wrote a review, this chapter has taken such a long time (months actually) because it has to be just right. So many elements- trying to keep everyone in character, and making sure everyone is where they were supposed to be, and of course that almost all of the questions are answered. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me this long, and I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I'm very nervous about it and a few of the following chapters because I've had it in my head since I started writing. Please review!!

Chapter 35

Carpet and Sam flew around for what seemed like forever, but Carpet was fast—faster than Sam realized. It had actually been about three days, but they had been through so much already.

Carpet truly cared about his friends. Sam realized that just as thankful Genie was for his freedom, Carpet must feel the same. After all, Aladdin had freed him from the Cave of Wonders as well. Now, Carpet was going on three days without stopping.

Sam was tired, but okay. Many people had offered her food and water, but sleep was another thing. She often got a few hours while Carpet flew through the night, but whenever she closed her eyes she would just see her dearest friends' faces.

They were finally coming up on Agrabah, and the army forces were where they said they would be. Everyone was gathering behind a rather large sand dune, just out of sight of the gates of Agrabah.

Their journey had been a long one. And Sam thought about all of the places she had been in the past three days.

They started by flying straight up, since it was nearly dark. There they waited. The sky was black, and the stars were bright. Suddenly, she heard them, and then realized that some of those stars were moving.

"Sprites!" Sam screamed. "Wait up!" Carpet followed them. "Wait! I mean you no harm!"

One of them came up to her and Carpet. "Hey! I know this Carpet! What are you doing with Aladdin's carpet?"

"I need your help. Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Ali are all in trouble. I believe you know Mozenrath?"

"Unfortunately. We Sprites were forced to…"

"I know. The digging and statues pointing toward each other. I've…" Sam paused, "heard of your adventures together. But please… we need your help."

Sam was begging now. The Sprites looked warily at each other.

"I'm Sam by the way. A friend of Aladdin's." It seemed like she waited up there for hours. Sam had said everything so quickly. She was obviously nervous.

"No problem!" said a purple one in her left ear. "What can we do?" There had to be at least one hundred of them.

"Well, I need two of you as spies. You can go to Agrabah and check on Aladdin. They're in the throne room. Next, do you think some of could go to the shadow world for me and get the ruler? Queen- something or other." Sam was so scared that she couldn't think straight- no matter how hard she tried. "And the rain forest is awfully far for Carpet to travel. Some of you should go and get Thundra. Tell her that Iago is in great danger. Please." Sam realized how bossy she sounded, but she didn't care much at the moment. There were so many of them, and only one of her and Carpet. The Sprites could travel faster than they could. "I think that would be great… if you could do this for me. I should travel the seven deserts to address the rulers myself. Thank you so much."

"Sure thing Sam! Any friend of Aladdin's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you. Tell everyone to meet by the rocks on the outskirts of Agrabah."

And with that they were gone, all going into different directions. Carpet started off towards Quarkistan.

"Kind Mahmood. I've come to ask for your help."

"Of course Samantha. What can I help you with?"

King Mahmood was in high spirits. This was obvious because it was a gorgeous day outside. His daughter stared at Sam with a scornful look as she spoke.

"Your Highness, Sultan Aladdin and Queen Jasmine are in trouble. As well as the kingdom and the Seven Deserts."

"That is an awfully serious assumption."

"It is no assumption King. Mozenrath and Jafar have teamed up with Agoul…"

"Say no more. I will send as many men as I can spare."

"Thank you so much sir. If you'll excuse me, I have a lot more traveling to do."

Sam and Carpet were half way out the door when someone called her back.

"Did I hear someone say Sultan Aladdin?"

Sam turned around slowly. She did not recognize the voice. She turned around to see a horrible looking creature. She gasped in fright. Why was no one else reacting as she was? She did notice that the only thing human about him was his arm. The creature spoke again.

"Aladdin was my best friend growing up. I want to help fight against anything that is threatening him and his family."

Sam looked at him. He was terrifying and towering over her. And then, a name popped into her head… "Amal?"

"Yes. I came here after leaving Agrabah. I work in the palace."

King Mahmood spoke. "Yes indeed. He is one of my most loyal advisors. You have my permission to go as well."

Sam thanked both of them again, and was on her way.

After that, everything seemed to be a blur. Sam was the most nervous after asking the first kingdom they visited. After that, it was practically routine.

"Prince Uncouthma, I beg for your help…"

"Sultan Pasta Al-Dente, Sultan Aladdin is need mortal danger…"

"Minos and Fatima! I'm glad I've found you. Aladdin needs your help…"

"Muktaar! Genie and his friends are in trouble. We need your help…"

"The Riders of Raymond! I'm honored to meet you. The Sultan really needs your help…"

"Eden, it's Genie…"

"Sadira, we could really use your sand powers to help fight…"

Everyone was there. Everyone that Sam could think of from the TV series that Aladdin had saved or become friends with. They were all here to help. The strongest magic that they had was Eden, and honestly Sam wasn't sure if she could take on two sorcerers, but she prayed that she would be able to. They were all gathered at the dunes. At dawn, they would fight.

They split into groups. Everyone would enter the palace a different way. Sam and Carpet would be first. They flew in. All Sam had was a sword.

"Well. Look whose come back to Agrabah." Jafar said in that smooth, evil voice.

"You had your doubts?" Sam said trying to appear confident. She had to keep them talking. She had to make sure everyone had enough time to get into position. They couldn't do that if Jafar, Mozenrath, and Agoul were on guard.

"Actually I did." Mozenrath said from behind her. She was surrounded.

"And why is that Mozenrath? Don't you know that I fight for what I want?"

"But what kind of plan is this? Surely the street rat would have taught you better than to just find a sword and show up here against such powers?"

"Are you calling me a fool Jafar?"

"I never said. It just simply seems unlike you."

"You scared?"

Jafar moved closer to her. "Not in the slightest."

Sam turned to face Mozenrath. "And you?"

"Scared? Of a spoiled brat who got lucky once? I don't think so."

"So tell us Samantha. You've been gone for quite some time. You were running weren't you?"

"I would never run."

"On the contrary. You left your beloved." Jafar held his staff to Ali and let power shoot out of it. Aladdin tried to break his chains.

"Leave my family alone Jafar! This is between you and me!"

"Ah but street rat… wouldn't it be easier to get back at you, when you get to watch your precious friend die a painful death? Or perhaps… something worse…"

Sam screamed. "Now!"

It seemed like a million things happened at once. Hundred of Sprites came flying in, and started circling Jafar and Mozenrath, making their aim off by miles. The Odiferans came running and were taking down as many Mamluks as they could. Minos and Fatima were also fighting. Followed the Riders, and the other armies that the Sultans of the other deserts had provided. Eden came next to Sam.

"Eden! Can you get Genie out of that thing?"

"Sure can!"

Eden floated up to where Genie was and shot her magic. Nothing happened. "Well, it may take some time, but I think I can get it," she shouted down to Sam. With all of the fighting and flying Mamluk parts around her, Sam took the time to try and free Ali.

"Sam, I was so worried…"

"Do you really think that I would leave you?"

"No, but I had no idea what you were going to do."

Sam ducked as a Mamluk sword went straight for her head. She used her legs to kick him down, and he broke into a million pieces.

"I will never get used to this. Watch out… I'm going to try to break these."

Sam swung numerous times at the chains binding Ali, and was finally able to get Ali free. He hugged her, but only briefly.

"Let's get my parents free." Ali said looking into her eyes.

Sam worked on getting Jasmine free, while Ali tried his father. After trying for what seemed like forever, the chains finally became undone.

"Where's Iago?"

"Samantha… he's… on the ground…Jafar… tortured…" Jasmine could barely get the words out without tears streaming. Sam looked down. There he was, a bloody mess. She picked him up, and this gave her a new rush of adrenaline. She would fight with everything she had.

The fight went on for hours. Sprites trying, Eden having no luck, and so many Mamluks coming out of nowhere. Jafar was killing people left and right, as was Mozenrath. Agoul was throwing those skulls taking numerous people out at a time. They were losing… even with Aladdin free. Then, things got even worse.

"Oh Sam!" It was Mozenrath. "Look at what I've got." He was holding Ali by his collar and he was bound again.

"Mozenrath no!" said Jafar. "We need him alive if we are going to…"

"I don't care anymore! Sam will be mine!"

Sam felt sick to her stomach. "Let him go Mozenrath!"

All of the fighting seemed to stop and everyone's heads turned. "Now Sam, this will be easy. Come back with me to the Land of the Black Sand and all will be forgiven… or, stay here, and I make your boyfriend here one of my servants."

Sam felt tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't bear Ali being a Mamluk. Eden still couldn't get Genie. There were a lot of bodies on the floor, as well as Sprites. She didn't see what choice she had. She looked over at Aladdin. He wasn't even doing that well. She wondered what he had been through in the past three days. She was still holding Iago, and placed him on the throne, after which she turned around slowly.

"You have my word. I will go back with you..." Sam's throat burned "And be yours."

"Done!" Ali was thrown by magic against one of the pillars and was out cold. Then, Mozenrath grabbed Sam by magic and her clothes changed. She was now wearing pants like Jasmine's except in black, and a very tight corset-type top with Mozenrath's colors. It made her chest look huge. Mozenrath looked her up and down. With a smug, he seemed to decide that he was pleased with himself, and flew her back to the throne. She was once again chained by her ankle. She could do nothing but watch the others continue to fight.

Aladdin and Jasmine were ducking swords, but it seemed like the Mamluks kept multiplying. Everyone was losing energy and fast. Ali was tied to the pillar again, and once he came to, just yelled for Sam.

"What were you thinking?"

"I had to save you…"

Before Sam could go any further, she was interrupted. The Queen from the Shadow world showed up, along with a few more sprites. She simply took the shadows of the three villains.

"When the sun sets, you will cease to exist." Was all that she said. They still had hours to go. And then, even more of a miracle happened.

"Mamluks! Go back to the Land of the Black Sand and never return here! Ever! No matter what I say!"

The Mamluks obeyed and started to retreat. But Mozenrath's mouth hadn't moved. Who could do such an amazing interpretation? Sam looked on the throne.

He was alive! Iago was alive… but barely. Mozenrath tried to blast the throne, but Sam reached up and pulled Iago away. By Mozenrath's blast, Sam was once again free.

With the Mamluks gone, more were gaining up on Agoul. He was slowly losing ground. Sam ran to Ali. Before they could say anything, they both heard Aladdin's voice.

"Let's hope this works a second time…" Aladdin had Jafar's staff in his hands and smashed it into the ground. It broke into a million pieces, and there was loud thunder that followed. Was Jafar struck by lightning?

Sam and Ali looked up. Thundra and clouds had finally made it, and there was lightning striking Jafar over and over again. Mozenrath was still repeling it.

Agoul opened the portal to the underworld, trying to make a run for it. Jafar collapsed to the floor, and was sucked into the portal. However, Mozenrath was tougher than anyone expected. He made one huge blast, and all of the clouds cleared from the room, and Sam was pulled to his side.

"Enough! I'm so close. If I can't have the life of the street rat, then I will settle for taking you away from them… for now. We'll invite you to the wedding Prince. I'll be expecting you."

Sam struggled, but couldn't get out of his grip.

"Excuse me?? Is someone having a party and forget to invite me? Really, I'm insulted! Did you get an invite Eden?"

"Can't say that I did Genie."

"Well then, do we have any reason to feel guilty about crashing this part-ay?"

"None." Eden replied with a big smile. Sam had never been so happy to see Genie in her entire life.

Genie knocked Mozenrath off of his feet, leaving Sam to free herself. She was running toward Ali, when there was a blast of magic, and Sam felt dizzy. She couldn't keep her eyes open, and she was suddenly so tired…

She could hear what was going on but she couldn't respond. Genie and Eden threw Mozenrath into the portal into the land of the dead and it closed. Hopefully for good. She heard cheering, and then it stopped. Someone was holding on to her. She heard Ali's voice screaming out for her.

"Sam? Samantha? Please wake up! I can't live without you. You did so well. If it weren't for you the Seven Deserts could have been ruled by those three. Sam please. I love you."

Sam started to stir. She so badly wanted to answer him. She could feel she was in her normal clothes again. "I…love… you… too." It hurt to speak.

There was more cheering. She was alive. Sam slowly opened her eyes to se Ali's face staring down at her.

"Where's Iago?"

Jasmine answered. "He's right here. He's okay… for the most part." Sam looked back at Ali.

"I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill you…"

Ali smiled. "Same here."

He slowly stood her up. He put his hand on her chin, gently making her look up at him. He leaned in, and put his lips on hers, ever so gently, as if he was afraid he would hurt her. Sam soon deepened the kiss. She didn't care who was watching. They had almost lost their lives.

More cheering. More celebrating. Sultan Aladdin stood up. "Thank you everyone, for saving me, my family, and Agrabah. I owe each and everyone of you."

Everyone clapped at his words. They were all happy that the battle was over with, but there were still so many unanswered questions…

Iago finally piped in with a weak voice. "I guess all those adventures so many years ago paid off didn't they Kid?"

Aladdin smiled and Jasmine grabbed his arm at his side.

"Yeah Iago. I guess they did."

Sam turned again to Ali. "Do you think I'm free? Mozenrath is dead now. Will I be able to stay with you?"

"I don't know. I hope so Let's think about it another day. I think we all need rest." He kissed her lovingly one the forehead.

Sam signed contently. "I agree. Walk me to my room?"

"Of course."

A/N: Don't worry! Not the end! Please review!!


End file.
